Raze: Rise of Mankind and her allies
by Redstar Henry
Summary: In 2050, Humankind was invaded by Devils and Humanity was rapidly losing the war. Under the support by her new allies, Humanity created an elite taskforce whose sole purpose was to eradicate the Devils. Unparalleled in skills and courage. The soldiers were the best of the best from humanity and her allies The codename of this elite force was "RAZE" Crossover with RAZE series/others
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own anything!

I got this story idea when I was still thinking about Infinity of Friendship. The writing block for me was so intense that I had to stop for 3 weeks trying to think how to write it while continuing on my original project.

Combine the Raze online game series from Amor Games, Rocket Race music, Highschool DxD and some other famous anime series then I get this fanfic

Now I am not going to focus too much on this fanfic as I have my original project and Infinity of Friendship fanfic to do but I will give it my best shot

Title - **Raze: Rise of Mankind and her allies**

* * *

Prologue

Dear Diary

I have been fighting for this war for 20 years, yet the ending of the war seems to be still beyond reach.

Just how this war is started? Well since it is 20 years, I can thank my comrades for reminding me that.

20 years ago, we received a wakeup call.

As it turns out, we mankind are not alone.

Not alone on this Earth, that is.

Supernatural co-exists with us, and like all things, there are more than one side.

One believes in co-existence…..

One believes in domination…..

And unfortunately for we mankind, the latter targeted their desire for domination over us.

The Devils

To make matters worse, the Devils were not alone. They have their friends.

It was 20 years ago, when I woke up to the very morning news that completely changes me into the person I am today.

 _For 4 months, the world was subjected to skyrocketing cases of mysterious murder, committed by non-human actors as most authorities concluded despite initial widespread skepticism. But now, it seems that the ones responsible for these murders are in fact non-human. Recently, we received video-recordings worldwide, from government networks to civilian networks and these recordings were portrayed by human-like persons calling themselves devils. While initially most experts believed as nothing more than some practical prank by hooligans, the actors later revealed devilish-wings and their red glowing eyes. The Devils declared Earth to be theirs and that humans will be enslaved and be exterminated from the face of the Earth. And these videos displayed the inhumane killings of captured victims, with the last message from them are as follows…._

" _Number your days mankind, you are nothing to us."_

Not long after about 2 months later, the first outbreak of war occurred in regions surrounding the Bermuda Triangle, the Devil's Triangle. It was the very first day the Devils officially revealed their existence to us and we officially believed it (most of us still believed the videos to be fake). That day, more than 400000 people were slaughtered.

Then it wasn't long until worldwide Devils attacks were reported.

The United States

China

Japan

South Korea

Canada

The European Union

Russia

Like a hot knife through butter, the Devils' attacks were swift and brutal. Initially however, none of the nations fell into the hands of the Devils.

Until, after 10 years, on 4th July, 2060, the first nation fell to the Devils…..

The United States

And with it, the United Nations.

It was only through the brave efforts of a combined army of 100000 soldiers (US, Russia, China, Japan, EU) that the UN and some US senior leaders managed to evacuate from the fallen country. All the soldiers were dead, including my parents. We mankind suffered a huge setback, for the United States despite being rivaled by China, Russia and the European Union at the quarter of the 21st Century, still possess the best military on the planet. The setback revealed not only mankind's lack of unity against the Devils, but also the sheer difference of power between mankind and the devils.

That day was only known as Bloody 4th of July. The fact that the devils targeted the US during its most important day showed the scale of cruelty possessed by the Devils.

10 days after the fall of America, the World's nations including the American Government in Exile, gathered at Beijing and signed an agreement that finally fostered the long-awaited international alliance against the Devils. The Agreement was known to the Americans as the Declaration for the Survival of Mankind and to the Chinese as Worldwide Liberation of Mankind Agreement but we now called it as the Alliance Treaty. With it, the United Nations Global Defense Allied Forces or known shortly as UNGDAF was created.

United under a single banner, we finally managed to stand a chance against the Devils. The very first victory against the Devils was the Battle for Seattle, which we reclaimed the city at immense loss of soldiers.

It wasn't long until all of mankind realized one horrible thing. Even if we fight bravely against the Devils and achieve victory in a single battle, all victories will be nothing more than pyrrhic victories. The Human soldiers to Devils ratios is a horrifying 20 : 1, which meant it takes 20 human soldiers just to kill one LOW-CLASS Devil. The Ratio will be much more gruesome for against Middle-Class Devils and I don't want to mention those of higher classes. In short, the war will be a tough War of Attrition to us, but scientist soon discovered that the devils despite initial research of appalling low birth-rates somehow managed to acquire a means to rapidly replenish their forces and we humans can't even replace one solider without difficulty.

We were losing, until mankind decided to adapt a very extreme method to try to turn the tide and reverse the Human to Devil kill ratio.

By transforming us to super soldiers to stand a chance.

But such genetic modification was not without setbacks, and for the programme that was called Valkyrie to transform us to superhumans, all the test subjects died due to extreme genetic modification.

Just when all hope was lost to mankind, we received substantial help from unlikely sources.

The Supernatural that supported us.

The Angels, The Fallen Angel Loyalist Faction*, The Youkai Loyalist Faction*, Chinese Mythological Faction*, Dragon Rebel Faction*, The Greek Gods and The Norse Gods and much more, including (to the surprise of The Angels and the Fallen Angels) the Grim Reaper Rebel Faction.

However, they could not directly contribute (in other words send troops) to our help because they had very limited numbers after the Great War that fought between the Angels, the Fallen Angels and The Devils. The former two were quite shocked that Devils somehow managed to acquire a means to rapidly replenish their numbers while they suffered low population after the war. Nonetheless, Azrael the Leader of the Fallen Angels promised to prefect the Genetic Modification that we want while the Youkai Loyalists, whom had the largest numbers, promised to lend some of their members to help them in exchange that Human-Youkai relations be established and we cannot harm the youkai, vice versa for the Youkai.

In the meantime, our soldiers slowly started to encounter some of the high-ranking members and clan of the Devil's army. One of the most feared and hated clan among them had hair as red as the freshest blood, we only know them as "Gremory". The Clan was merciless and slaughtered many of our soldiers, much more than other high-ranking Devils. We could not fight them directly due to their substantial power, so every time these high-ranking devils entered the battlefield we have to withdraw. This actually tested our patience to the limit, but most of us had enough common sense to know that we need more power to defeat them.

Finally, after 18 years since the beginning of the war, Azrael finally produced the product that we need. A super soldier serum.

To our bitter disappointment however, the serum does not grant us superhuman abilities like night vision or any powers like magic or telekinesis. Azrael told us that we might get more than we bargain for if he produce the serum to grant human superpowers.

The serum however, did manage to give us an edge. It gave the recipient accelerated regenerative powers, so powerful that the recipient was directly shot by our new generation of energy weapons but he was unscratched. We also tried to shoot him with rockets and flak but his skin just regenerated without massive blood loss. Azrael said that this was all he could do without causing serious complications and deaths of subjects.

Among the UNGDAF soliders, about 90% of them were injected with this serum. This finally grant us with the chance to minimize casualties against LOW-CLASS Devils which the Human-Devil kill ratio was shifted to 3 to 1.

However, the High-Class Devils still slaughtered us without breaking a sweat. Azrael and the human researchers reluctantly decided to further modify the Serum (now known as the Evangelion Serum) to further argument the human abilities to enable us to take down the High-Class Devils.

The results were astonishing to say the least.

Ability to detect High-Class Devils

Enhanced Accelerated Regenerative Powers

Superhuman Stamina

Able to synchronize attacks with others

Increased Defense against Devil's Demonic Energy Attacks.

Agelessness

And after the Serum was introduced, I was administered with the very same Serum and transformed into a powerful solider and final warrior for the Human Race along with other comrades that successfully survived the introduction of the Serum.

Today after 20 years, I am now fighting as the leader of the Elite Taskforce whose sole purpose is to destroy the Devils.

The Codename of the Taskforce and the very Serum that made this task force was known simply as

" **RAZE"**

* * *

I was just about to finish the diary when loud shouting could be heard from the shooting range of our base.

"Watch your fire!"

"Hey, same team!"

"Oww man, that hurts!"

"YOUR IN MY WAY!"

I sighed and left my quarters. Just when I opened the door, a member of the Taskforce stood in front of me

She was about my height (175 cm), and much to the other Raze Serum Soliders's surprise (when she was introduced to the team), she was a Youkai. Her face was stoic and her hazel cat-silted eyes shone determination and rage at the Devils. She possessed shoulder-length white hair with a curvaceous figure (and rather well-endowed), enclosed by a white kimono that cut just above her knees. Her identity was made obvious by her white cat ears and twin white tails.

She was one of my closest friends. She was Koneko Toujou the Nekomatta, senjustu user and our resident "cat". Her powers does not come from the Raze Serum but rather her senjustu powers that she provided the abilities of a medic, a heavy attacker and a close quarter combatant.

""sigh", they're at it again?"

A nod was Koneko-chan's answer.

I shook my head in frustration before I proceeded to the shooting range with Koneko behind me, not surprising since she was always tailing me and I relied on her to be my bodyguard even with my abilities as a taskforce member.

Upon entering the shooting range, a familiar and very cliché scene entered my eyes.

There were four people in shooting range. While there was no doubt that they were doing the usual target practices, their "misfiring" was really started to be a common occurring in our base.

The one that said "Watch your fire!" belonged to our resident "mysterious assassin". He (or "she" as that person demanded) was permanently covered by a body armor that was dark green. His or Her head was also covered by a helemet that has a single glowing visor that made that person resembles a cyclops. He or she favored long range weaponry especially sniper rifles, either ballistic or energy while refusing to speak unless absolutely necessary. He or She refused to reveal any details about himself or herself but he or she was armed with a sharp observation skill. We called him or her as "Ghost"

As for the one that shouted "Hey, same team!" he was one of our medics, one that his courage left much to be desired. He had average length red hair, and he was also enclosed in a body armor but not like Ghost's which covers that person entirely. His face could be clearly seen, one of uncertainty and lack of self-confidence (and to an extent, cowardliness). In spite of his lack of bravery, his medical skills is untouchable and saved us many times when our health was low (our accelerated regenerative genes sometimes could be neglected by the power of the Devils or the Devil's attacks were too strong for our wounds to heal instantly). His armor was blue, perfect for a pacifists like him. Ironically, in spite of his poor courage most of his preferred weapons were close range, especially a powerful energy shotgun called the "Blunderbuss". He was called "Priest".

"Oww man, that hurts." Came from Blaze. He was an African American and he was bald. His armor's sleeves were removed to allow his huge muscle-filled arms to "breathe". He was our "Gung-ho" and "explosives manic." His tactic involves running into the battle field while firing explosives everywhere, shouting his "tactic" of explosives battle (Literally he always say "EXPLOSIVES EVERYWHERE!"), this always put him at odds with Ghost, whom Ghost always try to use stealth tactics and precision, Blaze always counter with "Nope, explosives!". However, as a result of his obsession with explosives (and pyro weaponry), he has the highest suicidal rate among all team members (when we get "killed" or fatally injured we will get revived by the Angels and the Grim Reapers. However, Blaze's high suicidal rate constantly annoys them) and he also tended to "misfire" or hitting his teammates. Still he always gets the job done, though in a very messy way.

The last one and that shouted "YOUR IN MY WAY!" belonged to Sergeant Johnson or "Sgt. Johnson"* for short. He was another African American, though he had black hair contained by a green military cap compare to Blaze's baldness. Like most of the Raze unit, he also wore a green armor that also left his face uncovered but since he did not have as much muscles as Blaze his armor came with full sleeves. He was literally our berserker and he was always angry for some reason. His tactics, while not as explosive as Blaze, were pretty much the same: dashing into the battlefield while firing his weapon non-stop, screaming and shooting at his enemies with words like "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" or "AWW POOR BABY!". A running gag (for us) was that it seems that fate cursed Blaze and Sgt Johnson to always misfire at each other (meaning they always shoot each other), I lost count of how many times that either Blaze fired at Sgt. Johnson or Sgt. Johnson fired at Blaze, but I could tell that it was close to 2000 cases. This provided a source of amusement for us as they usually fired and shout at each other.

I turned my head to the tall man next to my right. He was basically a Rambo expy, with a black bandana on his head tying his messy blonde hair. Unlike others, this man hated suits with a passion, signified by sneezing constantly when wearing a suit. He preferred a black tank top and black trousers that allowed him maximum mobility, perfect for him to utilize his blessed and sliver katana (forged by the alchemists from the Church). His combat capability was substantial since he was one of the highest ranking officers in the army of the US Government in Exile. He was also quite energetic and courageous to the end. His name was Johnny Rockit.

"How exactly does Sgt. Johnson misfire again this time, and not just Blaze that he was shooting at but also Ghost and Priest?" I asked Rockit.

"Two Words: Ice Chaingun*."

I stood dumbfounded: Hasn't the team already realize that Sgt. Johnson and Ice Chaingun was a combination for disaster?

"Who's the smart guy to give Sgt. Johnson the Ice Chaingun?! Don't tell me it's Ex. Treem again!"

"Sempai, he is standing behind you and he is grinning like an idiot." Said Koneko-chan in an annoyed manner.

"Did Md. Sage tried to stop him?" I asked Rocket.

"Does it look like Sage's attempts will be fruitful?" Good point Rockit.

Ex Treem was another "Blaze": pyromaniac and explosives expert. Sometimes I wonder if Blaze and Ex Treem came from the same family since they both had high suicidal rates per mission (Blaze however has a much higher suicidal rate than Treem) and they also possessed an unhealthy obsession with explosives. Ex Treem's armour was black and red, which the red sort of becomes a dead giveaway for his obsession with flame weaponry besides explosives. The other teammate that I spoke of was Md. Sage, our second Medic in our team. He had a strict emphases on mannerism and he was always polite, thus he gained a lot of respect from us due to his behaviour. He is the only one in the team that bothered to "tried" to make some sense to Ex Treem just like how Ghost always try to do so with Blaze but his efforts like the mysterious sniper were usually futile. He wore a blue and black armour, forming an interesting contrast with Ex Treem. Ex Treem was known for his tendencies for pranks and sometimes, perverted antics, much to Koneko-chan's anger.

It was not surprising that Ex Treem gave the Ice Chaingun to Sgt Johnson just for a good laugh. And to our dismay, it was usually Ghost and Priest that were his prank targets.

Just how "Ex Treem" can he be?

"Where were the other members?" I asked my most trusted friend (Koneko)

"Our fox princess was asked to report back to the Youkai Loyalists while my one-san was assigned to be her body guard. The Berserker and the Progenitor were severely injured in their mission to support the Siege of Tokyo and they were sent to China for healing and repairing their machines. The White Knight and his girlfriends the Mysterious Lady and the Hairpin Girl were needed in Germany. We are all that is left for now."

To sum up Koneko's comments, we had fewer manpower for our next mission to Kuoh, the rumoured territory claimed by the hated Gremory Clan and their allies the Stiri Clan. But we are already for it.

A small tug from Koneko broke my train of thoughts.

"We will win Sempai. We will win this war to ensure the peace of our worlds." Encouraged my white haired neko.

I smiled at her before I put on my Raze Armour. The Armour allowed us to double jump through jump jets and in extreme cases act as jet packs. The armour was designed to transfer external objects' weight to the ground, so that the wearer could carry a total of seven to nine weapons without problems. The armour also further enhance our already modified senses so that we would not be deliusioned by Devil's Magic (They loved to weaken a soldier's will so that he or she could not fight against them).

With the armour suited up, I proceeded to the shooting range and trained my skills so that I would not become sloppy.

As I was preparing to fire my Raze Energy Rifle (Holy Energy to be precise), I once again remembered who I am.

I am Hyoudou Issei, leader of the Raze Unit and soldier of humanity.

But the public only know me as…

 **The Raze Soldier**

* * *

A/N: This is just a one shot for now. If I have more ideas or that the Infinity of Friendship is stuck then I will update this.

Here are some term that you need to know about it (The ones marked with a *)

 **The Fallen Angel Loyalist Faction** : The Faction that followed and supported Azrael's policy of peaceful co-existence with humans, angels and other supernatural beings.

 **The Youkai Loyalist Faction** : The Faction of Youkais that also followed the Youkai Leaders' policy of co-existence with humans. The Youkai Rebel Faction was the ones that were against the idea.

 **Chinese Mythological Faction** : An alliance made up of Chinese Mythological Figures including Chinese Dragons, the Four Great Kings of Heaven (Heavenly Palace), Taoism Mythological Figures and Chinese Spirits.

 **Dragon Rebel Faction** : The Dragons that sided with human while Loyalist desired domination over mankind (The Loyalist Dragons were allied with the Devils)

 **Sergeant Johnson:** Basically the Raze Universe Version of Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson from Halo (They almost have the same skin color and attitude). I was surprised at the similarity between Raze Sgt Johnson and Halo Sergeant Johnson (Not surprising since Raze was primarily inspired by Halo and Call of Duty). The Raze Sergeant Johnson also smoke a cigar like the Halo Sgt Johnson.

 **Ice Chaingun** : An iconic weapon from Raze 1 which fires ice projectiles from its chaingun. A favorite weapon for me. However the Ice Chaingun also has a very high probability of causing friendly fire, a source of amusement and annoyance in Raze 1 (It was annoying because it means you will hit your ally instead of your enemy if you ally was in your way, it was amusing sometimes because the dialogue of the soldiers suffering friendly fire can be funny like (I AM ON YOUR SIDE! (profanity), (Profanity) WATCH IT!; No my brains, other brains! Omg y ur shooting at me?) as well as the ones that committed friendly fire like (YOUR IN MY WAY!; Oppzy :( )

Well that is all for now

See you next time or next chapter!

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own anything!

Since the story got some positive feedback from the viewers I decided to uphold a new Chapter for Raze: Rise of Mankind and her allies

Note this chapter has made some minor adjustments: Thanks Exis21 for clearing that up (The Microsoft Word correction sometimes annoys me)

First I need to respond to some reviews

 **Guest Jun1 (First reviewer): Thank you and I am glad that you love Raze. To me, Raze is one of the few internet shooter games that really got my interest (but I am no expert in games as I am not a gamer at all). The thing is though, I am not too fond that Raze by 2100s still use ballistic weapons (bullets) as I will probably change that.**

 **edboy4926: Thank you and I will try to update more though I won't put too much hope for that since I usually will write the story in a very complicated manner and that always slows me down. For the Heavenly Dragons such as** **Ddraig I have something planned for them so they WILL appear but be advised it will be a LONG while before they will appear in the story. For now, I will probably focus on Issei and the team members first.**

Note, for the following few sentences, here are a few notices.

Normal (Not in combat)

"Raze": character speech or thoughts (First Person View)

" _Raze"_ : character thoughts

During Combat: the character's speech will be divided into the following four:

"Raze": Protagonist + Allies speech

" _Raze_ ": Protagonist + Allies thoughts (Third Person POV only)

" **Raze** ": Enemy speech

" _ **Raze**_ ": Enemy thoughts (Third Person POV Only)

The story would have a combination of first and third person perspectives

For Raze series fans, the following notice will probably be familiar (starting from Raze 2). But for those who are not familiar with the game, the following notice is about a game mechanic in Post-Raze 1 games

Character A [ **weapon** ] Character B

Character A: The character that successfully killed another character (character B). Can include multiple characters as well and also include other factors that killed character B.

[ **weapon** ]: The weapon used by Character A to kill another character (Can also be static effects: Fire/ Environment: Static effects can kill characters)

Character B: The character that was killed by Character A: Can include multiple characters as well

 **Example** : Raze Solider [ **Raze Energy Rifle** ] Devil 1 = Raze solider used the **Raze Energy Rifle** to kill **Devil 1 (Devil 1 is bold because the Devils is the enemies in the story)**

 **Example** : Raze Soldier + Shirone [ **Raze Energy Rifle + Kasha** ] Devil 1 = Raze Soldier and Shirone used **Raze Energy Rifle** and **Kasha** respectively to kill **Devil 1**

 **Example** : Raze Soldier [ **Raze Rocket Launcher** ] Devil 1 + Devil 2 = Raze Solider used the **Raze Rocket Launcher** to kill Devil 1 and Devil 2

 **Example** : **SUICIDE** [ **environment** ] Blaze = Blaze killed himself through the **environment** (landing on lava or "jumping" off a very high cliff)

 **Final Example** : **BETRAYAL** – Sgt. Johnson [ **Raze Rocket Launcher** ] Blaze = Sgt. Johnson committed **betrayal** by killing Blaze with the **Raze Rocket Launcher**

Note: this is an experimental approach. If the readers would like me to abandon this approach then please PM or alert me through reviews (though I personally prefer this method)

At the bottom of the page there will be a section called **[character that will be revealed in this chapter]'s Raze Database** for detailed information.

Last thing: The Fanfic will include some music pieces that are in the Raze Series (Including one now)

* * *

 **Raze: Rise of Mankind and her allies**

Chapter 1: Show of skills

 **Arch: Facility Arch**

* * *

 **Transmission from Azazel and Archangel Gabriel to Issei Hyoudou the Raze Soldier: Code number 7021147**

 **Subject: Mission to Kuoh**

 **Two weeks ago we picked up a large surge of Devil Energy in the region of Kuoh, Japan. We suspect the devils had managed to place a heavy garrison in the region. Our primary concern is not the town itself, but the close proximity of the town to a top secret facility located near the town in an abandoned church. We are not sure if the devils know the facility yet, but it is best to be safe than sorry. The facility is crucial to our war effort against the devils (especially for your kind Raze Soldier), so losing the facility will almost ensure our defeat. You must protect the facility at all costs. Due to the top secret nature of the facility however, you and your team will not receive any information about the facility. You just need to defend the church until we can access the level of threat in the region to the facility.**

 **Take your team and set up a defensive position around the abandoned church. If there is any devil incursion at the abandoned church, eliminate them as quickly as possible as you would for your taskforce's namesake.** **To keep the facility a secret,** **you will not receive any form of support from other** **UNGDAF forces, so you are on your own until you are given permission to withdraw. Remember the Devils do not know the task force will be deployed to the region either, use that to your advantage.**

 **So far, there are no indications that the Devils had deployed the High-class Devils to the mission, so if there is an incursion then it mostly likely be consisted of Low-class and Middle-class Devils. This should be easy for you, given the fact that you and the taskforce members did managed to defeat numerous High-class Devils before except the High-Class Devils from the Gremory, Sitri, Phenex and Bael Clan.**

 **Good luck to you and your team, Hyoudou Issei the Raze Soldier**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **Location: Abandoned Church (Facility), Kuoh, Japan**

 **Time: Local Time 11:00pm, 3** **rd** **of March, 2070**

 **Raze Task Force Members Present: Raze Soldier (Issei Hyoudou), Koneko Toujou, Ghost, Priest, Blaze, Sgt. Johnson, Johnny Rockit, Md. Sage, Ex. Treem**

It was day three for the task force since they were stationed at the abandoned church. No action occurred so far, the facility was safe from any form of incursion for the last three days. For most of the task force members, the rare chance forf peace was widely appreciated among them to rest and home their marksmanship. For the Issei Hyoudou, the peace was a welcoming opportunity for him to deepen his already special friendship with Koneko.

Unlike certain someone…

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO SHOOT SOME DEVIL SCUM?! I LONG AND PRIMED FOR ACTION! YOU BUTCH OF LAZY BONES COULDN'T EVEN STAND A CHANCE OF BEING ON DUTY HUH?! WELL LET ME TELL YOU, THE DEVILS WILL COME SOON AND WE ARE GOING TO MAKE MEAT PIES OUT OF THEIR USELESS AND WASTEFUL FLESH! I WILL ROCKET THEM, CHAINGUN THEM, SHOTGUN THEM AND CHOP THEM UNTIL THEY DROP!"

Sgt. Johnson, unlike the others, had no idea of the value of peace and how hard they come to the team. After 2 days of inactivity, he began to rant in a very "Gunnery Sergeant Hartman" way while also shouting about his ways of killing Devils. As usual, Sgt. Johnson could not control his anger and he expressed his anger through marksmanship practice that always went wary. Why? Because he basically shot EVERYONE, including the Raze Soldier and Koneko Toujou. Screams of complaint rang the skies of Kuoh as the other Raze members expressed their displeasure of Sgt. Johnson's method of "anger management".

"I can't wait to empty a few shards (from the Ice Chain Gun) on those "long string of profanity and swearing" and enjoy the day!" screamed Sgt. Johnson "AND I CAN HARDLY STAND THIS PEACE ALERADY!"

For the trio of Ghost, Priest and Blaze, was a noisy and unwelcoming addition to the Raze Task Force. Sgt. Johnson was very confrontational and the fact that Blaze often misfired on him caused Blaze to be a "designated" victim of Sgt. Johnson's anger, often being shot at by the somewhat borderline crazy Sergeant. For Priest, while he was careful in dealing with Johnson, often times when he could not use his medic pack in time (further information could be found at the section **Cortana's Database** at the bottom of the chapter), Sgt. Johnson would utterly berate him for his incompetence (though he was an exceptional medic) and for his cowardliness. The Raze Soldier often have to intervene to safe Priest from the verbal abuse. Priest did not had any particular animosity towards Johnson, but he still wished that the always angry sergeant could mellow down his confrontational attitude towards others. While Ghost did not bother with Sgt. Johnson's "tantrum", he or she one time did "accidentally" fired his or her Holy Grail Energy Sniper Rifle on Sgt. Johnson after the later insulted the silent sniper for being a "coward" and "a spineless soldier who only knows how to attack the devils from afar". The latter was not true as Ghost could fight adequately as a Close Quarter Combat soldier, but he or she just turned out to be much better a sniping (To be fair, Sgt. Johnson's sniping skills could give Ghost and the Raze Soldier a run for their money).

For , he couldn't care less about Johnson. In fact, Ex. Treem had an unhealthy obsession with causing havoc, and Sgt. Johnson's poor temper and lack of self-control proved to be an everyday entertainment for him. Since Ex. Treem knew very well about Sgt. Johnson method of easing his anger, he often gave some weapons that could cause lots of havoc should Sgt. Johnson fired them in a reckless manner. As stated before, when Sgt. Johnson got his hands on a weapon with a large magazines of ammunition, he would spray the ammunition everywhere, hitting almost all of his teammates (Ex. Treem often managed to get away from these situations before they got out of hand). Md. Sage's situation was identical to Priest, but comparatively he was less susceptible to Sgt. Johnson's rampage. Johnny Rockit one time had to use his katana to slice Sgt. Johnson's Ice Chaingun to put an end to his rampage onetime.

The Raze Soldier and Koneko sat next to each other as they listened Sgt. Johnson's angry rant for the 200000 times since his joining of the unit. Just when Issei Hyoudou was about to stop Sgt. Johnson's rampage again, a sudden movement from Koneko's white neko ears caught his attention. To him, usually when Koneko's ears jerk suddenly, it meant trouble for the team.

"Devils, Koneko?" he asked.

Koneko nodded before she gave her much detailed report about the enemy "8 low-class devils, 2 middle-class devils and increasing. Issei-sempai, they are coming towards us."

That information gave the attention to the team. Which made one of them very excited…..

"FINALLY SOME ACTION!" shouted Sgt. Johnson.

But he was not idle in this feeling.

"Mmm, I love the smell of roasted Devils in the evening!" said Blaze enthusiastically.

Just when both Blaze and Sgt. Johson could continue their rant of enthusiasm, the dark bush in front of us gave away to the Devils. As a result of the Raze Serum, the team could detect the devils even without assistance of detection equipment. Even though Koneko with her huge affinity with Senjustu that enabled her to have a much powerful sensing abilities, the team members could easily determine the overall strength of their opponents.

"8 Low-class, 5-middle class. Hmph! This will be a walk in the park." Claimed Johnny Rockit.

The particularly insulting comment did not go unheard among the Devils.

 **"What does that human think he is? Doesn't he realize that humans are nothing more than dirt under our boot heels?"**

 **"I will love nothing more than to crush his pathetic skull under my feet!"**

While the low-class devils utilized direct insults to express their anger of the "blatant disrespect" of the humans, the Middle – Class Devils, basked in the aura of utter confidence gave the following announcement to the Raze Task Force.

" **Pathetic Human scum, you are ordered to surrender immediately**!" said a female Middle-Class Devil that had an aura of authority and sexuality with her. She was wearing a black military cap with a symbol of the hated Gremory Clan on it, suggesting that she was a Gremory soldier and the town of Kuoh had fallen under Gremory control. Her uniform was tidy and her hair was black and long with an orange ribbon tied to keep it in shape, splitting it into two strands that reached all the way to her legs. She possessed a buxom figure with her chest that was somewhat overdeveloped. Her skirt was a bit too short in military standards, showing a lot of her toned but beautiful legs with black boots protecting her feet. She figure could only be described as nymph-like as the male devils in the squad were staring at her like idiots, some were even drooling, much to the ire of Koneko and Issei.

Despite the confident tone of the apparent leader of the devil squad, the Raze Task Force was unfazed. In particular, Issei turned to Koneko for an answer to the female leader's verbal threat though he was pretty sure that he knew the answer already.

"Koneko, how should we respond to this laughable threat from the lady?"

Koneko pondered for a moment, then she stared at Issei's face with a subtle smile of her own that made Issei instantly knew the answer to the devils' demand for surrender.

"This is answer from us devil: BAKAME!"

The female leader just shook her head in response. **"Pity, human fools. Once you and your team are being massacred by us, you will wish that you had surrendered when you had the chance, not that it would make any difference at all since we will still kill you."** Laughed the Devil Leader as well as the others.

For the Raze taskforce, the verbal threat from the devils hardly matters to them. Actions speaks louder than words

Turning to his left hand, which armor section housed a holo-screen, Issei spoke "Are you ready Cortana?"

A feminine voice from the holo-screen answered his question while a purple holographic figure of a curvaceous woman materialized above the screen, posing haughty to the soldier. "Just mind you head, there are two of us now remember. Oh, I stand corrected, three to be precise, counting the Neko."

"Well then Ladies and Gentlemen…" said Issei "Let us begin. Our show of skills….."

* * *

Combat:

Type: Team Deathmatch (The winning team is the team that got the most kills and force the enemy to withdraw: no fixed amount of kills)

OST: Waterflame Rocket Race (AKA: The Main Theme of Raze Series or ROCKET RACE BABY!)

Humanity:

Raze Soldier (Issei Hyoudou)

Shirone (Koneko Toujou)

Sgt. Johnson

Priest

Blaze

Ghost

Johnny Rockit

Ex. Treem

Md Sage

 **Devils:**

 **Nameless Devil 1-8 (Low Class Devils)**

 **Devil Squad Leader (Middle Class Devil)**

 **Devil Shock Trooper 1-4 (Middle Class Devils)**

The battle commenced. Both sides instantly drawn their weapons while adopting a battle pose. Sergeant Johnson, being penalized by Issei for his reckless shooting with the Ice Chaingun was banned from using it, so he resorted to use his Raze Energy Rifle, same with the Raze Soldier and Johnny Rockit. The Raze Energy Rifle was the most basic weapon for the Raze Taskforce, though it was found that other elite task forces of the UNGDAF do use the rifle. Its primary ammunition was Holy Energy that was the Achilles Heel of the Devils. It was not exceptional powerful but it served the needs of it of taskforce well.

Blaze and Priest, with a bit hesitation readied their close quarter combat weapons that could deliver substantial amount of damage.

Blaze used a weapon called Burster as most soldiers called it due to its long technical name, the weapon itself could unleash a hail of flaming pallets that would set the Devils on fire, causing them extreme pain. Although it seemed that ordinary fire produced by conventional means (AKA: matches, lighters) would not even scratch the devils, the same could not be said for the fire unleased by the Burster. For Priest, his weapon was feared among devils as the "Blunderbuss", again the name was nickname of the weapon due to its actual long name. The "Blunderbuss" was a powerful Holy Energy shotgun that could literally throw the corpse of the Devils for quite a distance. It could also easily one-shot low class or unshielded middle class devils, high-class devils or shielded middle-class devils could survive a shot but mostly likely would be finished by others easily as the Blunderbuss could rob their health to the lowest levels.

Johnny Rockit also prepared a weapon, a weapon that when he took out caused the devils to shiver in uneasiness. The very weapon was his Katana, a masterpiece produced by the finest alchemist and blacksmith of the Vatican Church. The Katana was made from the purest sliver available to mankind, blessed by the Pope himself and Archangel Gabriel herself and being enclosed in a sheath that was filled with holy symbols protecting the blade from being corrupted by the Devils. Such effort being used to produce this katana pushed the blade's lethality to the level of the Holy Swords, the most powerful melee weapons used by the Angel, Christian and even Muslim factions. Low-class and middle devils could not hope to survive a slice from the blade and the high-class devils feared this Katana.

Md. Sage took out his weapon that was dubbed as the Ice Hunter. Sage had a preference for ice weapons such as the Ice Chaingun and he was very proficient with them. The Ice Hunter was a homing (seeking targets) missile launche. It was called the Ice Hunter because it used a special cyro-cooling system to allow for rapid fire. Unlike Blaze, Ex. Treem or Sergeant Johnson, Sage was very cautious about using the weapon in hand, as a result despite that explosives accounted for over 85% of the suicides of the team, Sage's suicide rate with the Ice Hunter was below 10%. In addition to his Ice Hunter, Sage also prepared his sidearm, an Exorcist Gun that fires holy energy and being designated as the M9 Barret.

Ex. Treem, as said before although he had a high suicide rate it wasn't as high as Blaze so the Raze Soldier authorized him to use the Raze Rocket Launcher though the Raze Solider did so with hesitation. In addition to the explosive weaponry, Ex. Treem also prepared his flamethrower, dubbed as "M20 Heavy Infantry Flame Weapon", its ammo was an unknown compound, but it was deadly to devils and to humans.

Ghost, true to his or her namesake was nowhere to be seen. While the Second Trio composing of Johnny Rockit, Md. Sage and looked everywhere for signs of the disappeared team member, Blaze and Priest knew that it would be fruitless to try to search for the sniper. For Ghost needed to act like a ghost, stealth was her ally and the enemy of others. Both males knew that if they couldn't find Ghost neither would the enemy and this could enable Ghost to provide crucial support. They suspected that Ghost would use the Pulsator, a powerful sniping weapon.

Shirone meanwhile basically had no weapons beside the Raze Energy Rifle that she would use in some circumstances. Shirone's abilities relied on her affinity and skill in Senjustu, which could produce powerful attacks that would harm a Devil much more easily than the human weapons at the stake of her stamina. That was not a problem since the Raze Serum bestowed her enhanced stamina like the others.

The Devils also prepared as well. All of their Low-class Devils brought out their "Rifles" – a rifle like object that act as a conductor to channel their Devils Energy. The Middle-class did not have any weapon like objects but the Raze Task Force knew that they didn't need any weapons for their Devil energy was a weapon that could make the ordinary weapons of humanity look like firecrackers.

The low-class devils (Nameless Devil 1-4) first fired their weapons against the Raze Soldier, in an attempt to surprise the infamous Raze soldier even though that the Nameless Devils had no idea of the identity of the one that they were shooting. The darkish energy bolts screamed toward the Raze Soldier yet the Raze Soldier stood their unfazed, as well as the other RTF (Raze Task Force) members.

" _ **Ha, easy kills for a promotion. Even more fun with these decorative but useless soldiers"**_ thought Nameless Devil 1.

It was only when the bolt was about to scratch the Raze Soldier that the silent warrior responded.

With a large sound, the jump jets of the Raze Armor activated and unleashed a burst of hot gases that propelled the Raze Soldier upwards, narrowing missing the dark energy bolts as they passed just below the combat boots that housed the jump jets, much to the ire of the Nameless Devils. The Raze Soldier jumped upwards before he did a forward loop by using the jump jets to propel him towards the four Nameless Devils. Wielding the Raze Energy Rifle and arming his precision, the Raze Soldier fired four shots from his rifle after he finished his aerial forward loop. The four golden energy bolts made contact with the heads of the Nameless Devils, delivering instant damage.

Raze Soldier [ **Raze Energy Rifle** ] **Nameless Devil 1**

Raze Soldier [ **Raze Energy Rifle** ] **Nameless Devil 3**

Raze Soldier [ **Raze Energy Rifle** ] **Nameless Devil 4**

Raze Soldier [ **Raze Energy Rifle** ] **Nameless Devil 2**

" **Bah, useless soldiers. Everyone attack!"** said the angered Devil Leader.

The four kills became the opening of the battle, with the devils attempted to have the initiative after the loss of the 4 Nameless Devils. The other RT members in turned also began their attack.

Devil Shock Trooper 1-2 and Nameless Devils 7-8 rushed towards the Raze Soldier again while Nameless Devils 5-6 turned their attack toward Priest as they determined him to be the easiest target due to his timid attitude despite the presence of the Blunderbuss.

" **Let's kill that soldier before he causes more trouble!"** they screamed.

The Shock Troopers gathered their Devil Energy at their opened palms, forming a sphere of energy that was slowly gaining a darkish tint. When the sphere was firm enough, the Shock Troopers threw their Devil Energy spheres at the Raze Soldier in attempt to damage due to the Area of Effect of the Devil Energy Sphere. Again, the attack failed because the Raze Soldier jet-jumped again to avoid the barrage of Devil Energy Spheres. Until the Raze Soldier realized that it was a trap, by jumping he exposed himself to the barrels of the Devils' Rifles.

The Devils fired their rifles again. Unfortunately for them, this trick was too classic to the Raze Soldier as he was a seasoned veteran and he got some tricks under his sleeve. The Raze Soldier, instead of making a double jump to execute an Aerial Loop as he used against Nameless Devil 1-4. He fired his Raze Energy Rifle again, this time instead of hitting their heads the energy bolts connected with their crotches. Shooting at crotches would score a much powerful critical hit than headshots. Just when he finished the two Devils, he then activated his jump jets again to execute Aerial Loop in order to evade the shots.

Raze Soldier **[Raze Energy Rifle] Nameless Devil 7**

Raze Soldier **[Raze Energy Rifle] Nameless Devil 8**

While the Raze Soldier dealt with the two Nameless Devils, someone else dealt with the Shock Troopers.

Shirone was concentrating in manifesting Senjutsu powers while the Shock Troopers were distracted by the Raze Solider. Using her mind, Shirone projected the image of flames in her mind, causing the gathered Senjustu to manifest in the form of bluish flames. The Blueish flames was called Senjustu Purifying Flame, a kind of Senjustsu attack that deliver extreme damage IF the wielder concentrated all his or her flames into one target. Shirone willed four of her eight Purifying Flame into Shock Trooper 1, delivering a lethal hit to the unsuspecting shock trooper.

Shirone [ **Purifying Flame** ] **Devil Shock Trooper 1**

The "death" of the first Shock Trooper alerted the second Shock Trooper, causing she (the second Shock Trooper was a female) to turn her hatred-filled gaze to the nekomatta. Letting out a shriek of rage, the Shock Trooper threw her Devil Energy Sphere at Shirone, the neko however merely focused her remaining flames together to form a large ball of flame right in front of the advancing dark sphere. The Devil Energy sphere impacted on the gathered Purifying Flame shield, and with a bright flash of blue light the Purifying Flame neutralized the Devil Energy.

Priest [ **Blunderbuss** ] **Nameless Devil 5**

Blaze [ **Raze Rocket Launcher** ] **Nameless Devil 6**

 **SUICIDE** [ **Raze Rocket Launcher** ] Blaze

 **Nameless Devil 7** [Devil **Energy Rifle** ] Priest

"Oh great, it is very entertaining to see Blaze killing himself again!" Cortana muttered. "And I wonder how. Didn't he received the order not to use the Raze Rocket Launcher?"

While the Devil Shock Trooper focused on her attention to Shirone, she left herself opened to the Raze Soldier's attack. The Raze Soldier pulled out his Raze Shotgun, which contained a targeting laser and it could fire devastating shots of bullets containing chemical compounds that were identical to the properties of sliver. Sliver is also a powerful weapon against Devils as they also contained mystical properties that could act like acid on Devil's Flesh.

Leaping forward to the shock trooper's head, the Raze Soldier emptied a full round on the back of the unsuspecting Devil's head. Serval sliver pallets impacted on the neck of the Shock Trooper, decapitating the Devil and throwing her head away for a few meters.

Raze Soldier [ **Raze Shotgun** ] **Devil Shock Trooper 2**

Raze Soldier nodded at Shirone who also returned their nod. All their previous attacks were coordinated, the Raze Soldier managed to first district the Devils first allowing Shirone to sneak in and defeat her. When the Devils were distracted by Shirone, the Raze Soldier exploited their lack of focus. All that had happened was part of their plan.

Md. Sage [ **Raze Energy Rifle** ] **Nameless Devil 1**

 **Nameless Devil 2 [Devil Energy Rifle]** Ex. Treem

Ghost [ **Pulsator** ] **Nameless Devil 2**

Sgt. Johnson [ **Raze Rocket Launcher** ] **Devil Shock Trooper 3 + Devil Shock Trooper 4**

"I AM ON YOUR SIDE! "Profanity"" cursed Sgt. Johnson.

 **BETRAYAL** – Sgt. Johnson [ **Raze Rocket Launcher** ] Blaze

"OW MAN THAT HURTS!" shouted Blaze.

When the Raze Solider noticed that the Nameless Devils that were killed returned before, he was disturbed. Usually only humanity and her allies possess the ability to revive and respawn fallen soldiers by using the Respawn Field generated by both the Angels and the Grim Reapers but now the devils seemed to have the ability to do so.

The reason why the Raze Soldiers or the Evangelion Soldiers (Evangelion is the basic soldier serum while the Raze Serum is strictly for Raze Task Force members) needed the Respawn Field was because that despite the accelerated regenerative powers that were given to the recipients, the objective of the serum was to ensure that the Devils would not one shot kill them when they released their Devil Energy. Devil Energy could functioned as a gas that could intoxicate humans without the need to fight them and initially in the war the power of these Devil Energy was so powerful that just a scratch could kill a human in just 10 seconds. The accelerated regenerative powers would stall enough time for the soldiers for the soldiers to continue to fight but not enough to completely neglect the effects of the energy. The Raze Task Force members' regenerative powers enabled them to take multiple hits before they could "die" and be revived by the Respawn Field.

The problem with the field was that it did not guarantee everyone could be revived infinitely. Sometimes the field could be weakened to the state that it could only revive a person a few times before that person would really die; sometimes the field could not be generated at all. Also, there was a limited amount of time for the soldiers to be revived before the soul of the person was being sent too far to the afterlife to return thus the field would be useless. Also so far the Devils had no ability to manifest a field or anything sorts that had the same function as the Respawn Field

"Shirone, use your senses to see if the Devils managed to have something that is similar to the Respawn Field." Shirone nodded as she focused on her senses to try to detect if there was a Respawn Field. While she was sensing, Raze Soldier shifted his mission to defend Shrione instead of actively defeating his enemies.

* * *

Johnny Rockit was facing against the recently revived Nameless Devil 3 to 4. To his inconvenience, his Raze Energy Rifle just ran out of energy and they needed sometime to recharge and he did not brought along some of his other weapons like the 50. Cal sniper rifle.

" **Get that "profanity""** screamed the revived Nameless Devils.

"Curses, I need something." Muttered Johnny Rockit before an idea popped up into his mind. He then turned around and ran to the abandoned church.

Naturally, the Devils thought that he was running away.

" **COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDLY HUMAN TRASH!"**

While the Nameless Devils pursued Johnny Rockit, the Rambo Expy continued his retreat to the front of the abandoned church while slowly unsheathing his katana. But he had no intention to turn around to slice them.

At least not in the conventional way.

Rockit double jumped by using his jump jets boots again to do a forward loop towards the stone wall. When his foot was in line with the wall, he then pushed his legs to the wall before he applied force on to it. The reaction force propelled Rockit towards the unsuspecting devils, evidenced by the bewildered faces. With the speed of an accelerating bullet, Rockit rocketed towards the Devil before he swung his blessed Katana and sliced the Nameless Devils to pieces.

Johnny Rockit [Katana] **Nameless Devil 3**

Johnny Rockit [Katana] **Nameless Devil 4**

" **What the …"** was all the Devils said before they were sliced.

"Finally back, yahoo!"

Johnny Rockit turned around and saw that Blaze emerged from a small field of whitish energy which was the effects of the Respawn Field. Rockit was a bit frustrated that Blaze was usually the one that either committed suicide or being betrayed by Sgt. Johnson. Ex. Treem just respawned a few moments ago and so far he hadn't scored a kill.

Ex. Treem [ **Flamethrower** ] **Nameless Devil 8**

"Okay, I stand corrected." Muttered Rockit.

"Blaze, what did Sgt. Johnson do to you this time?"

"He shot me with the Raze Rocket Launcher because I accidentally shot him with by Burster. You know how much painful those pallets could be right?"

"Don't remind me. How come you accidentally shot him with your Burster?" asked Rockit frustrated and while using his Raze Energy Rifle to kill Devil Shock Trooper 1 that just got respawned a few moments ago.

Johnny Rockit [ **Raze Energy Rifle** ] **Devil Shock Trooper 1**

"Well, the Devils were pretty packed together and Sgt. Johnson attempted to take them out with the rocket launcher and me using the Burster. But Sgt. Johnson just rushed towards them with the Rocket Launcher. When I fired my Burster, he sort of got in the way and he took some pallets after he finished the Devils with the V-12 rockets. He went berserk as usual and emptied a rocket in my face." Said Blaze sheepishly while throwing an incendiary grenade at Devil Shock Trooper 2.

" **Hey, watch your fire you idiot**!" screamed Devil Shock Trooper 2 at Nameless Devil 1.

Johnny Rockit, long used to the usual bickering between the two African Americans, shrugged his shoulders before he went back to combat. For Blaze however, when he threw his Grenade, he did not know that Preist was also engaging the enraged Devil Shock Trooper until….

"Blaze, watch your fire!" screamed the timid medic. The incendiary grenade exploded before unleashing flames that lit up Priest. While the fire was very potent towards the Devils, the same could be said for humans as well. Priest screamed like a girl and he was not collected, which made matters worse since he was already very poor in maintaining calmness in situations like this.

"MEDIC!" screamed Priest.

Everyone, including the Devils that were fighting sweat dropped.

"WAIT! I'M A MEDIC!" before Priest managed to stabilize himself by using his medkit while also put out the fire.

"Priest!" every Raze Taskforce Member groaned at the comedy that Priest just displayed.

"Good one Priest!" said Cortana sarcastically.

Shirone [ **Purifying Flame** ] **Devil Shock Trooper 3 + Devil Shock Trooper 4**

Blaze [ **Incendiary Grenade** ] **Devil Shock Trooper 2**

 **Devil Leader** [ **Holy Lightning** ] Md. Sage

After recovering, Priest managed to collect himself and he finally calmed down.

Speaking of calming down…..

Ghost [ **Pulsator** ] **Devil Shock Trooper 1**

"CURSE YOU GHOST! THAT WAS MY KILL! YOU COWARDLY GOOD FOR NOTHING SNIPER THAT ONLY KNOWS TO COWER AND SHOOT LIKE AN IDIOT! JUST BECAUSE THAT YOU HAD A SNIPER RIFLE AT HAND THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST HIDE IN THE SHADOWS AND NOT FIGHT LIKE A SOLDIER?"

Sgt. Johnson was trying to kill the Shock Trooper but Ghost beat Sgt. Johnson due to his or her usage of the Puslator. That did not abide well with Sgt. Johnson, whom advocate direct assault and he scorned Ghost's way of combat.

Naturally, that insult did not go unanswered.

Phew!

 **BETRAYAL** – Ghost [ **Holy Grail** ] Sgt. Johnson.

On the "dead" Sgt. Johnson's forehead lied a scotch mark that was just being made a few moments ago. Traces of smoke still emitted from the newly formed hole situated at the center of the mark. Sgt. Johnson still stood up for a few moments before he fell downwards with a "thud".

Up from the top of the Church, a small smoke emitted from a point and revealing the location of the Holy Grail Energy Sniper Rifle. The moonlight shone and was reflected by the helmet's visor of Ghost's helmet, displaying the location of the sniper that was hiding all along. Unfortunately, by deliberately committing betrayal due to retaliation Ghost inadvertently revealed his or her location to the Devils and the Devil Leader exploited this opportunity.

 **Devil Leader** [ **Holy Lightning** ] Ghost.

As the Devil Leader was busy handling Ghost, Md. Sage saw the flash of the Holy Lightning and tried to assist Ghost but he was a bit too late. Not willing to leave Ghost's "death" unanswered, the always calm medic double jumped again and aimed his Raze Shotgun at the head of the Devil Leader, successfully evading a strike of the Holy Lightning from the Devil Leader after she had heard him. Md. Sage then pulled the trigger and emptied a shot of pallets on Devil Leader's Head.

Md. Sage [ **Raze Shotgun** ] **Devil Leader**

* * *

While the Raze Soldier was busy defending Shirone, he was disturbed with the Holy Lightning ability that the leader of the Devil Squad utilized. Usually, Holy Lightning was associated with Fallen Angels but for a Devil to be able to use this race exclusive ability suggested something else. He decided to rely on his good friend in the form of an artificial intelligence.

"Cortana, please try to find any information regarding the Leader of the Devil Squad and why she can yield the Holy Lightning. Since she is a Gremory Soldier that should help you to narrow down on the sources of information that you need to hack."

"Hmm, this is one of the few times that you use your resources wisely." Teased Cortana.

"Don't get any funny ideas." And with that Cortana instantly get to work with multiple screens materialized, surrounding her avatar within a field of computer screens.

Raze Soldier [ **Puslator** ] **Nameless Devil 8**

Cortana immediately went to work while the Raze Soldier continued to defend Shirone whom was sitting in a meditating position, surrounded herself in a field of blue Senjustu energy that enabled her to increase her senses to an approximate radius of one hundred meters. Usually that was them maximum radius of the Respawn Field, so Shirone could judge whenever that there was a Devil Energy Field that was similar to the effects of the Respawn Field.

Md. Sage + Ex. Treem [ **Ice Hunter + Raze Energy Rifle** ] **Devil Shock Trooper 2**

After a few moments of concentration, Shirone had an answer for her Leader. However, her usually stoic face showed traces of displeasure, indicating that the answer did not bode well with her and the Raze Soldier would not like the answer either.

"Raze Soldier, there is a Devil Energy Field surrounding us that exhibit properties consistent with the Respawn Field. The Devils copied our idea. They are the worst." Muttered Shirone.

"Can't help but agree with that, Neko." Announced Cortana.

For Raze Soldier, his answer was a simply scowl that could be heard to Cortana and Shirone but not to the Devils.

"Alright, then we will have to inflict enough casualties on them to convince them to withdraw. How many kills did we score Cortana?" the soldier asked his trusted Artificial Intelligence.

"Minus those caused by our team's suicide and betrayal, 24 kills"

 **SUICIDE** [ **Raze Rocket Launcher** ] Blaze

"Correction, make that 23 kills." Said Cortana frustrated. Her frustration was sharedwith the Raze Soldier and Shirone because Blaze often killed himself.

"Anyway, let's just continue to inflict causalities on the Devils to convince them to withdraw. That should convince the Devils that it will be not beneficial for them to continue their assault on us." explained the Raze Soldier.

"Hai, Raze Soldier." Replied Shirone while Cortana relayed his message to the team members in addition to prying for information regarding the Devil Leader.

Priest [ **Blunderbuss** ] **Namless Devil 8**

Sgt. Johnson [ **Raze Rocket Launcher** ] **Nameless Devil 7**

 **SUICIDE** [ **Raze Rocket Launcher** ] Sgt. Johnson

Normally, the Raze Soldier and Shirone would not feel anything about Sgt. Johnson committing suicide since they were pretty accustomed to Sgt. Johnson's attitude and his occasional prone to recklessness including using the rocket launcher at point-blank range. Cortana however had a particular distain towards Sgt. Johnson after he "humiliated" her for not performing her duties of an artificial intelligence such as providing important information to them during a critical offense in defending Seattle. As such, it was not surprising for the Raze Soldier or Shirone when Cortana would act a bit unlike her character when Sgt. Johnson committed suicide.

"Sgt. Johnson killed himself! What a noob!"

" _That is completely not like how Cortana would normally behave but since Sgt. Johnson's obnoxious attitude is quite overbearing I would not complain. Though I won't remove Sgt. Johnson from the Raze Taskforce just because of his behavior since he is a good soldier and good soldiers are hard to find and train."_ Thought the Raze Soldier.

Md. Sage [ **Ice Hunter** ] **Nameless Devil 5**

* * *

"Hey, watch it!" screamed Ex. Treem. "Sorry for the friendly fire" apologized Md. Sage. It was lucky for Ex. Treem however he was not directly hit by the Ice Hunter's rockets, as a direct hit would surely finished him. However, the blast from the rocket still caused Ex. Treem to incur injuries.

 **Devil Shock Trooper 4** [ **Devil Energy Sniper Rifle** ] Ghost

Ex. Treem [ **Flamethrower** ] **Devil Shock Trooper 4.**

Ex. Treem did a good job in eliminating Devil Shock Trooper 4

"Watch your aim! /Hey Same Team!" said Rockit and Priest to Ex. Treem.

"Sorry, I guess I let my obsession with fire got the better of me again." Apologized Ex. Treem. However, his, Priest and Rockit's injuries were not minor, prompting Priest to use his medkit."

"Applying First Aid!" declared Priest. Instantly, Ex. Treem, Johnny Rockit and Priest's injuries were healed by the energy pulse from the medkit. However, their moment of recovery was bound to be exploited by the Devils.

Devil Leader and Devil Shock Trooper 1 suddenly appeared right in front of them and they lunged at them with their fists full of Devil Energy, screaming in rage for the growing gap between the team's kills.

"Look out!" screamed Priest.

While Priest was shaking in fear for the Devil Leader's rage, Rockit and Ex. Treem merely just responded to their attacks as usual. Johnny Rockit unsheathed his blessed katana again and tried to slice Devil Leader but unfortunately for him the Leader learnt from the others about his blessed sword and jumped to avoid the slice. The Devil Leader then tried to connect her fist to the head of Rockit to deliver a headshot but Ex. Treem used the opportunity to attack, spewing flames on her using his trusty flamethrower while Rockit managed to squat in time to avoid the flames. Since the flames was very potent, the Devil Leader screamed in pain as the flames attacked her body, her attempts to douse out the flame by using her Devil Energy failed miserably and it wasn't long that she was killed again.

Ex. Treem [ **Flamethrower** ] **Devil Leader**

Upon seeing the death of his leader, the Shock Trooper's rage skyrocketed and began to swing his Devil Energy encased fists at Rockit in a completely berserker-way. While Ex. Treem was forced to deal with Nameless Devil 6 and 7 that came in respond to their leader's cry of pain, the enraged Shock Trooper continued his assault at Rockit but unlucky for the angry trooper Rockit just merely dodged his attacks with minimal effort, partially due to his insistence in not wearing armor.

" **STAND STILL YOU HUMAN "PROFINTY" WORM! HOW DARE YOU DODGE MY ATTACKS AND KILLING OUR LEADER?!** "

Sadly, the Shock Trooper's rant hardly bothered Rockit as he considered the Shock Trooper too unskilled to try to reason with.

" _How come they call themselves Shock Troopers when their skills were amateur like and can't even land a few hits on us. So far, the factor that most contributed to our loss was merely the suicides of the explosive three (Blaze, Ex. Treem and Sergeant Johnson) and betrayals. This is a walk in the park."_ Though Johnny Rockit.

Ex. Treem [ **Raze Energy Rifle** ] **Nameless Devil 6**

Priest [ **Devastator** ] **Nameless Devil 7**

When the Shock Trooper swung his right fist again at Johnny Rockit, the close quarter combat expert effortlessly swung his katana causing the Shock Trooper to scream in pain. His right hand was being cut off by the katana and flew away for a while before it landed. Despite the pain, the Shock Trooper gritted his teeth and swung again, resulting in his loss of his left hand by Rockit's katana. The Shock Trooper was silenced by Johnny Rockit's Katana after the katana wielder had enough.

Johnny Rockit [ **Katana** ] **Devil Shock Trooper 1**

""Profinity" WATCH IT!" screamed Sgt. Johnson.

 **BETRYAL** – Blaze [ **Raze Rocket Launcher** ] Sgt. Johnson

"Oppzy, sorry bro." said Blaze in an unapologetic manner.

* * *

"FINALLY BACK" screamed Sgt. Johnson after he respawned again. Luckily for him, a few targets were just in front of him. Nameless Devil 2, 4 and 5 were trying to ambush Johnny Rockit, Priest and Ex. Treem after they dealt with Devil Shock Trooper, Nameless Devil 6 and 7. Excited, Sgt. Johnson fired his Raze Energy Rifle at the Devils but unfortunately he forgot to recharge after he fired it many times which to many of the Raze Taskforce members this was a "rookie" mistake for not checking the ammo indicator that was housed in their armor.

"CURSE THIS GUN!"

Typical of the angry-prone Sergeant, his cursing alerted the Devils of his presence. The Nameless Devils charged at Sgt. Johnson with their Devil Energy Rifles, which due to their numbers would completely overwhelm the now defenseless Sergeant.

Or so they thought…..

Sgt. Johnson pulled out his Magnum T2 Type 01 pistol or simply known as the Magnum T2 with his right hand and a M9 Barret pistol with his left hand. Aiming at Nameless Devil 2, Sgt. Johnson pulled the trigger which caused the T2 to fire a sliver bullet while the M9 released a bolt of Holy Energy. Unlike its M9 cousin, Magnum T2 Type 01 used silver bullets instead of Holy energy. Because of the substantial accuracy that each Raze Taskforce member possessed, both shots connected with the fore head of the Nameless Devil and killing her. Had Sgt. Johnson aimed at anywhere besides the head, two shots would be insignificant to kill the Devil.

Sgt. Johnson [ **Magnum T2 Type 01 + M9 Barret** ] **Nameless Devil 2**

" **WHY YOU!"** screamed the remaining Devils.

Johnny Rockit [ **Raze Shotgun** ] **Devil Shock Trooper 4**

"Hey that hurts!" screamed Priest. "Sorry for the friendly fire Priest." apologized Johnny Rockit.

Suddenly, several Holy Energy bolts screamed towards the head of the remaining of the Devils and killing them. After the Devils fell down, the Raze Soldier emerged from the Shadows with the barrel of his rifle emitting smoke. However, the Raze Solider was not the only one that killed them. The roof of the church was emitting of smoke from a particular point, hinting that Ghost was assisting the Raze Soldier in killing the Nameless Devils

Raze Soldier [ **Raze Energy Rifle** ] **Nameless Devil 4**

Ghost [ **Pulsator** ] **Nameless Devil 5**

"HOW DARE YOU RAZE SOLDIER? THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY KILL! ESPECIALLY WITH THAT PATHETIC USELESS EXCUSE OF A SNIPER STEALING MY KILL AGAIN!" screamed the enraged Sergeant for another team member stealing his kill again

"SERGEANT JOHNSON!" yelled the normally quiet Raze Soldier which shocked the sergeant.

Johnny Rockit [ **Raze Energy Rifle** ] **Devil Shock Trooper 1.**

Priest + Md. Sage [ **Devastator + Magnum T2 Type 01** ] **Nameless Devil 1**

"Wow, that's something you don't see every day." Commented Cortana. "Raze Soldier raising his voice at the sergeant that he normally ignores."

"YOU WILL AND SHOULD LEARN HOW TO FIGHT AS A TEAM! THAT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING OS BEING A MEMBER OF THE RAZE TASKFORCE!" screamed the Raze Soldier, in a manner that even caused Shirone to look at the Raze Soldier in fear and flinched from the sheer volume of his voice.

 **BETRAYAL** – **Devil Shock Trooper 3** [ **Devil Energy** ] **Nameless Devil 8**

"Hmph." Said Cortana with a teasing smirk "They don't call him the Raze Soldier and the feared leader of the Raze Taskforce for nothing!"

Sgt. Johnson was disturbed by the fact that this was the first time that the Raze Soldier yelled at him, and he had the "honor" of being the first one in the Raze Taskforce to be yelled at by the Raze Soldier.

Alarmed by the yelling of the leader, Priest, Blaze, Ghost, Johnny Rockit, Md. Sage and Ex. Treem converged to the location. They just stood dumbfounded at the display of rage by the Raze Soldier. Sadly, their distraction would again pay a price. The Devil Leader spotted all of them gathered at one spot and ordered all her soldiers to concentrate all their power at them in a last attempt to eradicate the Raze Taskforce.

"Raze Soldier." Warned Shirone "The Devils!"

The soldier turned his head around to look at the enemy. It was clear to him that the Devils were worn out from the battle. The orange ribbon tied black hair Devil Leader was sweating bullets while panting in an exhausted and angry manner, clearly angered at the poor performance of her soldiers despite their superior numbers. The other soldiers were clearly frustrated for their supposed easy catch of the day turned out to be a total disaster for them. Judging from the state of Devils, it appeared that they were close to withdraw from the battle.

"All units, attack with everything you got at these human insects!" screamed Devil Leader "If you failed to kill them, then I will personally torture you all until there is not even a trace of your remains!" The threat prompted the remaining Devils to charge up their attacks, with the Devil Leader corresponded by charging her Holy Lighting at her right palm.

The Raze Solider instantly thought of a crazy plan that could potentially cause the Devils to finally have some sense and retreat, though he was sure that he would be criticized by the others afterwards.

"Md. Sage." The soldier said.

"Yes, leader?"

"Give the Ice-chaingun to Sgt. Johnson." He ordered.

"HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY RAZE?" screamed Blaze.

"That's an order soldier!"

Reluctantly, Md. Sage gave his Ice Chaingun to the Sergeant. Judging by his facial expression, Sgt. Johnson appeared to be very excited or even borderline maniacal at the prospect of wielding his most favorite weapon again.

"Sgt. Gordon Oliver Johnson, give them hell." Declared the Raze Soldier.

"ALIRGHT! TIME TO BRING THE PAIN AS PAPA'S GOT A NEW TOY!"

"Oh great I could hardly wait for the show. Just my words to you Razey (Cortana's nickname for the Raze Soldier), if I have fingers they would be crossed." Commented Cortana.

"Everyone, brace yourself." Declared the Raze Soldier before the inevitable happened.

Sgt. Johnson fired his Ice Chaingun at EVERYONE.

A large hail of ice projectiles spit from the barrel of the Chaingun, completely saturating the battlefield with ice. As the Ice Chaingun was not a precision weapon, every single one of the Raze Taskforce was forced to eat ice.

"WATCH YOUR FIRE! YOU ARE FIRING AT US SGT. JOHNSON!" screamed Johnny Rockit, Md. Sage and Ghost.

"OW MAN THAT HURTS! HEY QUIT IT!" yelled Blaze and Ex. Treem.

"OUCH, MY HEAD!" said Priest, his head was aching because an ice shard just managed to pierce his head. His accelerated regenerative powers managed to expel the fragment from his flesh. However, the process still hurt like hell for him.

"This is annoying!" said Shirone and the Raze Soldier as they were hit by bullets.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed Sgt. Johnson at his teammates.

However Sgt. Johnson's attacks seemed to have an effect on the Devils.

One thing about the Ice Chaingun was that while it normally uses water as ammunition, the Raze Taskforce version actually used a special chemical compound as ammunition displaying properties consistent with water. Although the Raze Taskforce had no idea of the chemical composition of the compound, they knew one element from it.

Holy Water.

Speaking of Holy Water…

" **IT BURNS! IT BURNS US!** " screamed Nameless Devil 1 and 2. The Holy Water contained ice chards acted like acid on the skins of the Devils, slowly darken the skin that surrounded the point where the shard was impaled before the darkened skin gradually peeled itself off from the impacted area and revealing the bones underneath it. As the process also damaged the nervous system, the Devils would feel immeasurable pain. Sadly, it would not be enough to kill them which ironically being killed and revived by their own field would be a much merciful way than trying to resist the effects.

" **IT FREEZES!** " screamed Devil Shock Trooper 1 and 3 as the effects of the Ice chards shifted from being a corrosive agent into a cryo weapon. The cryo effects of the chard worsened the wound as the flesh would rot and allowing the flesh to decay far more rapidly than before. It wasn't long until several low class devils (AKA Nameless Devils) succumbed to the effects of the Ice Shard.

Sgt. Johnson [ **Ice Chaingun** ] **Nameless Devil 1**

Sgt. Johnson [ **Ice Chaingun** ] **Nameless Devil 2**

Sgt. Johnson [ **Ice Chaingun** ] **Nameless Devil 3**

Sgt. Johnson [ **Ice Chaingun** ] **Nameless Devil 4**

Sgt. Johnson [ **Ice Chaingun** ] **Nameless Devil 5**

Sgt. Johnson [ **Ice Chaingun** ] **Nameless Devil 6**

" **NASTY ANGELS TWISTED IT!** " bellowed Devil Shock Trooper 4.

"Wow, Sergeant Johnson is so "skilled" that he got a five kill streak." Commented Cortana.

The sheer incompetence of the Devils was finally too much for the Devil Leader to handle and she decided to express her displeasure in a very radical manner.

" **ARGH!"** the Leader screamed before she plunged a fist full of Holy Lightning into the stomach of Nameless Devil 8, completely surprising him and caused him to widen his eyes as well as screamed in both surprise and extreme pain. The low class devil could only just clutch his stomach before he fell down.

 **BETRAYAL** **– Devil Leader** [ **Holy Lightning fist** ] **Nameless Devil 8**

On the other hand, the Devil Leader finally realized that the Devils could no longer fight this battle because of the incompetence of the units and the sheer skill of this mysterious unit. To her, as a battle hardened veteran throughout her entire time in the war no human unit had ever displayed such skill that caused the Devils to look like amateur soldiers unless it was the unit that the Devils spoke in fear, a unit that was composed with the best soldiers of humanity and only known to them as "Raze". Since all the other units were not as skilled as this one, she was now sure that this was the legendary Raze Taskforce.

With her mind made up, she issued the order to the Devils that the Raze Taskforce had been waiting for…..

" **Withdraw! Withdraw! I can't believe I am stuck with these incompetent idiots of soldiers when I am one of the top commanders of the Gremory Clan! I will ensure that you will all be thoroughly "punished" later!** " screamed the Devil Leader. The comment regarding about punishment caused the devils to shudder at the fear of the pain brought by the Leader's punishment methods. They had utterly failed her.

The Shock Troopers conjured a magic circle beneath them for retreat, but not before the Leader turned her hateful gaze at the Raze Soldier and cursed…

" **You got lucky this time, human lowlife! But I swear in the name of the Gremory Clan and the glorious leader of Lucifer that you and your teammates will pay your blood ten times for this "victory"!"** she mocked them **"You will see!"**

"And I will wait for it "esteemed leader"!" mocked Raze Soldier which prompted the other Raze Taskforce members including Shirone to smirk at the enraged and offended expression of the Devil Leader regarding the comment.

"Well, maybe in a million years!" he added teasingly before the other members excluding Priest also openly mocked the incensed Devil Leader. Following her better judgement, the Devil Leader left the battlefield in rage.

* * *

 **VICTORY!**

* * *

Issei's POV

 **Location: Abandoned Church (Facility), Kuoh, Japan**

 **Time: Local Time 2:00am, 4** **th** **of March, 2070**

The previous battle sure is entertaining for us as we had completely massacred the Devils, Sgt. Johnson even managed to tone down his blatant dislike of Blaze and celebrated with him by smoking cigars together. On the other hand, the issue regarding the usage of Holy Lightning by the squad leader and the ability of the Devils to respawn is disturbing to me. It seems that the Devils had grown stronger than the last time that the Raze Taskforce was deployed. Our last deployment was in September, 2069 and number wise that was only our fourth deployment since the commissioning of the taskforce back in 2068. I am confused of just how fast the Devils managed to acquire such equipment that are similar to the Raze Taskforce, perhaps I had underestimated the impact of the Raze Taskforce on the Devils.

Right now, Koneko (we won't call her Shirone when we are not in combat) is napping besides me, placing her head on my shoulder while resting peacefully. I really want to ask her opinion regarding our reputation among the Devils but now it seems that I need to ask Cortana instead.

However, the purple AI avatar is busy. After the battle the sphere of computer screens surrounding the purple avatar hasn't dissipate and my AI companion is still busy prying for information regarding the Holy Lightning wielding Devil Leader. I could only sigh at the sheer amount of workload that Cortana is willing to put herself into when we are not in combat as I recalled one of times that she spoke to me about this matter.

 _"If I don't have something to do in seven seconds I would be bored."_

Dismissing her remarks, I ask Cortana if we could discuss something. She makes all the computer screens disappeared before facing me, signaling me to continue.

"Do you think that the "respawn field" that the devils managed to use this time is related to how much impact that we inflicted upon them?"

"Wow, what gives you the idea?" asks Cortana teasingly. It is implied that she already has a clear grasp of the topic that I wish to discuss with her.

"Putting your teasing aside …" I rebut which also causes the purple AI avatar to smirk "What I meant is that the Devils had not used such kind of field before and since there is a huge time gap between this deployment and the last one of the taskforce do you think that the Devils had managed to come up with this field using this amount of time? I speculate that the Devils are alarmed by our skills and equipment and they attempt to create one of their own taskforces to counter us."

"Hmm, a good statement from Captain Obvious." says Cortana "Your concern is not unfounded and I share that as well." Cortana then let a very smug smirk to appear on her face which somewhat ires me but there is no doubt that smirk means that Cortana had done something either very intelligent or beneficial for the team. "I had already sent the information regarding the respawn field of the devils and the Holy Lightning wielding Devil to Azazel and the Grigori Research Division. I am sure that after a few days we will receive feedback from Azazel himself regarding this situation."

"Good work, expected from you Cortana." I smile at her. Sometimes I just wonder just how Cortana was created? Her sheer intelligence and resourcefulness completely amazes me all the time and there is nothing to touch her logic.

'Don't I always?" she proudly replies. However our conversation causes my other ever-faithful companion to stir up from her rest.

"Issei-sempai seems to enjoy himself very much of his time with Cortana-sempai." Koneko says to me coldly with her sharp glare at me. The antics of Koneko again makes Cortana smirk at her, something that Koneko found very annoying most of the times. I only shake my head as most of the times that among the taskforce it is either that Blaze and Sgt. Johnson that are bickering or Cortana and Koneko. I still don't get it why they have to bicker most of the time, sure Cortana could be very annoying with her teasing and her witty remarks but she is not that unbearable.

I just don't get it at all. Why does Koneko have to argue with her all the time, what's the point?

As Cortana and Koneko continue to bicker, the other taskforce members turn their head towards me, with mixed expressions among them. While Priest is slightly intimidated by the noise stemming from the bickering, Blaze watches in amusement and much to my surprise so does Sgt. Johnson. Johnny Rockit with his usually emotionless façade does not show a single interest in the bickering between Cortana and Koneko, there is no use in trying to know what Md. Sage and Ex. Treem are thinking as their faces are enclosed in their armor. However, it is Ghost's body language that alarms me as he or she shakes her head at me, as if I am missing something that is extremely obvious, can't help it since outside of combat I am pretty much oblivious.

Anyway, after just 2 minutes of bickering, I finally tell them to stop and get back to the discussion. "Anyway you two, do you think that we really made an impression on the Devils? So far no human units besides us could inflict immense casualties on the Devils without significant human cost. It is still a 3 to 1 ratio for low class devils anyway."

"Perhaps Issei-semapi." My faithful neko replies "I believe that the exact thing is that we as the Raze Taskforce seems to be the only force that the Devil's feared. The Devils that we engaged this time had no idea that we are the Raze Taskforce, but the fact that they are sending the Gremory clan may means that the Devil Leaders are now wary of the Raze Taskforce. I agree that the shock troopers this time are very poorly performed but I won't expect the same next time."

"The neko's right Razey." Cortana continues but her usage of the nickname when we are in battle causes me to frown "They won't send the Gremory soldiers here for no reason since they are the top soldiers among the Devil army."

"But they have no idea that we are being deployed for this operation." I counter.

"True, but the fact that they had deployed the Gremory Clan suggested otherwise Razey." Says Cortana. However, it is not the words but rather the facial expression on Cortana's face that alarms me. Her face is marred by a very deep frown, and she is using her right hand to hold her chin meaning that there is something about the deployment of the Gremory Clan that worries Cortana. Usually, Cortana's guesses are correct, so I am not assured due to her face as it usually suggests something bad. It must have been something very serious and potentially dangerous to our entire taskforce that causes Cortana to worry, otherwise she will not be so easily troubled.

"I don't know Issei-sempai." Says Koneko with a very deep frown of her own as well "What I can say is that we no longer have the element of surprise on our side. Since our performance is quite devastating for the Gremory Clan soldiers this time we should expect more frequent deployments of the clan's soldiers and they might enhance their trainig. In that case, we will most likely have an increase in our deployment as well."

"Hmm, at least that I would not be so easily bored anymore." Cortana remarks. "Standing right in the front line of the war."

That is not how the Raze Taskforce is supposed to function. The Raze Taskforce may have been created for the sole purpose of eradicating the Devils but the main objective of the taskforce is to destroy the enemy's ability to engage war through infiltration and killing key leaders among the Devils. To think that Raze Taskforce will be directed as a vanguard for humanity means that we will have to consider changing our tactics.

"Hentai Ex. Treem-san." Mutters Koneko venomously. Sigh, Ex. Treem is trying to get a clear look at Koneko's panties again, even though his face is obstructed by his armor I know that his face is clearly like a child that manages to find some candy. His peep show is rudely and painful interrupted by Koneko, whom punched him very hard in his face and sending him flying into the air. I could care less where he fall anyway, it is better to be in a river full of crocodiles just like last time when we got deployed to South America.

"Hmm Razey, I think that you should not think about it now. Get some rest and we will think about it at dawn. We should consider our next move once Azazel finishes analyzing the data that I had sent to him."

Good thinking Cortana, I could use a good rest. That was all I could think about before I fell into Morpheus's realm.

* * *

 **Cortana's Database (Personnel Section)**

* * *

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Codename** : Raze Soldier, Razey by Cortana

 **Species** : Human (Super-humanized by the Raze and Evangelion Serum)

 **Affiliation** : United Nations Global Defense Allied Forces, abbreviated as UNGDAF (Humanity)

 **Role** : Field Commander of the Raze Taskforce

 **Age** : Biologically 45, could no longer age due to the Raze Serum. Appearance: 17 and reversed due to Raze Serum (Based on the original Issei Hyoudou Appearance from Highschool DxD)

 **Original Appearance** : Highschool DxD

Issei Hyoudou is the leader of the Raze Taskforce and a seasoned veteran among the Raze Taskforce. He is one of the first recipient of the Evangelion Serum and the Raze Serum due to his combat skills. He is also one of the original members of the Raze Taskfoce, besides Koneko Toujou, Johnny Rockit, Sgt. Johnson, Blaze, Priest and Ghost. His skills are often feared by the Devils but the latter had no idea that he is in the Raze Taskforce because he goes by the name Raze Soldier during combat. However, study reveals that individually Issei Hyoudou do not perform well in combat but his performance will heighten substantially when he is in a team. Most of the information surrounding him is unknown as the UNGDAF wants to protect him by revealing as less personal information as possible to prevent him from being an assassination target from the Devils.

 **Koneko Toujou**

 **Codename** : Shirone

 **Species** : Youkai, Nekoshou

 **Affiliation** : Youkai Loyalist Faction, UNGDAF (Humanity)

 **Role** : Raze Taskforce Second in Field Command, Heavy Combatant and Medic

 **Age** : Unknown, possibly 40 and could no age due to both the Raze Serum and the Youkai Energy. Appearance: 17 (Based on Koneko's Shirone Mode appearance from Highschool DxD)

 **Original Appearance** : Highschool DxD light novel volume 16

Koneko Toujou is the second in command of the Raze Taskforce, she is also one of the original members and the first Youkai member as well. Her skills lies in her affinity with Senjustu, often using the purifying abilities of the energy to attack the Devils or heal the taskforce members. In addition to her Senjustu skills, Koneko is also a master in hand to hand combat, often using overwhelmingly powerful punches and kicks to kill a Devil. Same with Issei Hyoudou, much of her personal information is hidden to avoid being targeted by assassins from the Devils.

 **Sergeant Gordon Oliver** **Johnson (Sgt. Johnson)**

 **Codename** : Same as above

 **Species** : Human (Super-humanized by the Raze and Evangelion Serum)

 **Affiliation** : UNGDAF (Humanity)

 **Role** : Raze Taskforce Member, General Purpose

 **Age** : Biologically 40, could not age due to Raze Serum

 **Original Appearance** : Raze 1

Sgt. Johnson is known for his berserk-like behavior during battles and his tendency in causing friendly fire due to his poor anger management. His attitude is extremely confrontational and often puts him at odds with other Raze Taskforce members. Sgt. Johnson also has one of the highest suicide rates among the Raze Taskforce, as he often fires his Raze Rocket Launcher at point blank range, a possible problem relating to his anger and poor cautiousness during battle. He is always confrontational with Blaze, as both had the tendency to shoot each other. However, Sgt. Johnson is also one of the most skilled soldiers among the Raze Taskforce as he is the only one besides the Raze Soldier that could use all of the weapons issued to the Raze Taskforce with substantial proficiency of above 90% accuracy. Same with Issei Hyoudou, much of his personal information is hidden to avoid being targeted by assassins from the Devils.

 **Blaze**

 **Codename** : Same as above

 **Species** : Human (Super-humanized by the Raze and Evangelion Serum)

 **Affiliation** : UNGDAF (Humanity)

 **Role** : Raze Taskforce Member, Demolitions expert

 **Age** : Biologically 40, could not age due to Raze Serum

 **Original Appearance** : Raze 3

Blaze is often considered to be a problem among the Raze Taskforce members because he is the one with the highest suicide rate among the taskforce. He has an obsession with explosives, and in battle it is hard to see Blaze without using explosives or pyro-weaponry even if the Raze Soldier ordered him not to equip them. He is the most enthusiastic member of the Raze Taskforce, but also one of the most careless as he often shoot at either Sgt. Johnson or throwing his incendiary grenade at his teammates. Blaze's suicide rate often annoys the Angels and the Rebel Grim Reapers as they often have to revive Blaze. Same with Issei Hyoudou, much of his personal information is hidden to avoid being targeted by assassins from the Devils.

 **Priest**

 **Codename** : Same as above

 **Species** : Human (Super-humanized by the Raze and Evangelion Serum)

 **Affiliation** : UNGDAF (Humanity)

 **Role** : Raze Taskforce Member, Medic

 **Age** : Biologically 40, could not age due to Raze Serum

 **Original Appearance** : Raze 3

The Medic of the team. Priest is plagued by low self-esteem and lack of courage, thus resulting in being called a coward by Sgt. Johnson. His medical skills is one of the best among the UNGDAF soldiers, thus he was the prime candidate for the Raze Taskforce medic, a position shared with Md. Sage. However, it is indicated that Priest has a lack of sufficient combat skills and emotion management kills, making him extremely poor in situations that are adverse to the Raze Taskforce. He is often seen near Blaze or Ghost, relying on them for mental support and protection as he carry out his medical duties. Ironically, despite his timid attitude, Priest is excellent in close quarter combat due to his chose of powerful short range weapons like the Blunderbuss or Devastator. Priest might also has a fear with explosives, as he is the only one among Blaze, Ghost and himself that don't use any explosives. It has been reported that he flinches upon seeing rocket launchers or grenades, suggesting past trauma associated with experience with explosives. Same with Issei Hyoudou, much of his personal information is hidden to avoid being targeted by assassins from the Devils.

 **Ghost**

 **Codename** : Same as above

 **Species** : Human (Super-humanized by the Raze and Evangelion Serum)

 **Affiliation** : UNGDAF (Humanity)

 **Role** : Raze Taskforce Member, sniper and assassin

 **Age** : Biologically 30, could not age due to Raze Serum

 **Original Appearance** : Raze 3

Ghost is one of the quietest members of the Raze Taskfoce. The true gender is unknown, as Ghost tends to speak in a male tone but he or she insisted to be called a female. Ghost is known for the tendency to utilize Stealth due to his or her stealth camo pack that comes with his or her armor by default. Ghost's sniping skills does not dominate the entire team, as the Raze Soldier, Johnny Rockit, Md. Sage, Ex. Treem and Sgt. Johnson are also proficient in sniping as well. However, it is Ghost's silent attitude and skills in infiltration that makes him or her worthy of the name, often relying on ambush and well-planned tactics to achieve kills, something that Sgt. Johnson frowns upon. Ghost is also armed with excellent observation skills, but his or her cautious approach often put her at odds with Blaze. Ghost is often seen not far from Priest, the latter is dependent on Ghost in covering him while he carries out medical duties. Same with Issei Hyoudou, much of his or her personal information is hidden to avoid being targeted by assassins from the Devils.

 **Johnny Rockit**

 **Codename** : None, Johnny Rockit refused to have a codename.

 **Species** : Human (Super-humanized by the Raze and Evangelion Serum)

 **Affiliation** : UNGDAF, United States Armed Forces (Humanity)

 **Role** : Raze Taskforce Member, close quarter combat expert, general purpose

 **Age** : Biologically 50, could not age due to Raze Serum

 **Original Appearance** : Raze 2

One of the leading figures among the US forces in exile, Johnny Rockit is also one of the first recipient of the Raze Serum and Evangelion Serum. His extensive training in martial arts and melee combat causes him to have a preference for close quarter combat. This preference is proven by his frequent usage of the Raze Shotgun and the Raze Energy Rifle, along with his usage of his custom-build katana. However, Rockit is not short of long range combat skills, as he is an expert with the .50 Cal Sniper Rifle and Pulsator as well. Widely known for his hatred of armor suits, which he usually sneezes when he wears one. Johnny Rockit is always seen with Md. Sage and Ex. Treem, forming what they called the "Second Trio" (They are named second due to the fact that they come from Raze 2). Most of his personal information was lost after the Bloody 4th of July, so no there is no luck in knowing more about him.

 **Md. sage**

 **Codename** : Same as above

 **Species** : Human (Super-humanized by the Raze and Evangelion Serum)

 **Affiliation** : UNGDAF (Humanity)

 **Role** : Raze Taskforce Member, medic and general purpose

 **Age** : Biologically 25, could not age due to Raze Serum

 **Original Appearance** : Raze 2

Besides Priest, Md. Sage is the main medic of the team and one of the additional members of the Raze Taskforce. Unlike Priest, Md. Sage displayed none of the personality shortcomings that Priest exhibits. He is quiet as well as collected, in addition to his ever-present mannerisms. While he is equally skilled in many weapons available to the Raze Taskforce, a strong affinity with ice weapons defines Md. Sage from others. Among the Raze Taskforce, he is the only one that could use Ice Chaingun without causing friendly fire something which even Issei Hyoudou could not do so. Due to his cautious nature, he has a very low suicide rate with the Ice Hunter Rocket Launcher, thus he has been granted permission to use the weapon in any circumstances unlike Ex. Treem, Blaze and Ex. Treem which the three often needs permission from the Raze Soldier to use their explosive weaponry. His medical skills is one of the consideration of being recruited into the Raze Taskforce, as it is shown that his combat skills actually is inferior to Johnny Rockit, Sergeant Johnson, Koneko Toujou and the Raze Soldier. He is also an American, thus like Rockit most of his personal information was lost after the Bloody 4th of July.

 **Ex. Treem**

 **Codename** : Same as above

 **Species** : Human (Super-humanized by the Raze and Evangelion Serum)

 **Affiliation** : UNGDAF (Humanity)

 **Role** : Raze Taskforce Member, demolition expert and general purpose

 **Age** : Biologically 25, could not age due to Raze Serum

 **Original Appearance** : Raze 2

Armed with an obsession with fire, Ex. Treem forms an interesting contrast to Md. Sage. Although he is highly suicidal with explosive or incendiary weaponry there is no denying that he is well-trained with it. Among the Suicidal Three which includes himself, Sergeant Johnson and Blaze he is the one that has the lowest suicide rate. An interesting fact is that most of the flame weaponry that the taskforce uses are inspected by Ex. Treem himself before they are being deployed. He is also the one that invented a special chemical compound that feeds the flamethrowers used by the Team including the one used by Blaze, with very devastating effects on the Devils. He is also trained in different types of weapons unlike Blaze whom the latter specializes in all explosive armaments.

Cortana's personal note: He is too much of a pervert, he often tried to peek at Koneko, the Fox Princess, the Mysterious Lady, Koneko's sister and the Progenitor. I will strongly advise Razey to "teach him some respect", though until then I am delighted that he always gets punched by Koneko, burned by the Fox Princess and Koneko's sister, frozen by the Mysterious Lady and being turned into liquid by the Progenitor. His personal information has the situation with Md. Sage and Johnny Rockit.

 **Cortana**

 **Codename** : Same as above

 **Species** : Artificial Intelligence

 **Affiliation** : UNGDAF (Humanity)

 **Role** : Technology Assistant to the Raze Taskforce, main archive of Raze Taskforce

 **Age** : Unknown

 **Original Appearance** : Based on Halo 4 version of Cortana

Created by groundbreaking advance in artificial intelligence, Cortana is not much of a fighter as she is bonded with the Raze Mark 1 Armor that Issei Hyoudou wears. Her main job is to record battles for reports or analysis, analyzing battle situations and provide tactical data and updates to the Raze Taskforce members. She is known for her sarcastic, witty and playful personality, and often she is at odds with Koneko Toujou for some reasons unknown. She possess a deep dislike of Sgt. Johnson, whom she considers to be a complete lose cannon. She also finds the Suicidal Three to be extremely annoying as she have to report all cases of suicide to Azazel and Gabriel, something that she is completely bored with.

 **Azazel**

 **Codename** : None as he is not an active member of the Raze Taskforce

 **Species** : Fallen Angel

 **Affiliation** : Fallen Angel Loyalists Fraction, Grigori Research Division, UNGDAF (Humanity)

 **Role** : Commander of the Raze Taskforce, Chief Scientist of the Grigori Research Division, Advisor to Fallen Angel Loyalists Battle Command, Former leader of the Fallen Angels.

 **Age** : Unknown but had been known to witness all events recorded in the Bible

 **Original Appearance** : Highschool DxD

As a war veteran and an accomplished scientist, Azazel had been chosen to lead the Raze Taskforce in addition to his duties in overseeing all the research conducted by all races in the UNGDAF. Azazel is known for his approach to science, regarding it with huge interest. Much of the equipment and armor used by the Raze Taskforce is being engineered by him, including Cortana herself. However, Azazel is widely known for his creation of the Evangelion Serum and the Raze Serum, thus drastically improved the human to devil kill ratio after 18 years of massacre by the Devils. His combat skills is seldom mentioned but since he is an Cadre Level Fallen Angel it could imply that his combat kills are substantial.

 **Gabriel**

 **Codename** : None as she is not an active member of the Raze Taskforce

 **Species** : Angel

 **Affiliation** : Angel Faction, UNGDAF Emergency Medical Division, UNGDAF (Humanity)

 **Role** : Vice-commander of the Angel Faction, Commander of the UNGDAF Emergency Medical Division, Vice-Commander of the Raze Taskforce, Ambassador of the Angel Faction to the UNGDAF.

 **Age** : Unknown

 **Original Appearance** : Highschool DxD

Famous for her angelic beauty and powers in healing, Gabriel is being commissioned by her Brother and Leader of the Angel Faction Michael to be in charge of the medical divisions of both the UNGDAF and the Raze Taskforce. The Medkit used by the Raze Taskforce is her brainchild and she is responsible for the health of the Raze Taskforce members. Despite being a medic, Gabriel is also a skilled diplomat and combatant as she is a 12-Winged Angel. It is rumored that it is her diplomatic efforts that managed to stir up support for humans among the supernaturals during the War and especially after the Battle of Vatican City in 2061.

 **The Fox Princess (To be confirmed: Awaiting data update regarding subject)**

 **Koneko's Sister (To be confirmed)**

 **The Beast Tamer (To be confirmed)**

 **The White Knight (To be confirmed)**

 **The Mysterious Lady (To be confirmed)**

 **The Hairpin Girl (To be confirmed)**

 **The Berserker (To be confirmed)**

 **The Progenitor (To be confirmed)**

* * *

 **Cortana's Database (Faction Section)**

* * *

 **United Nations Global Defense Allied Forces (Acronym: UNGDAF)**

 **Type** : International Military Alliance, Representing Authority of Mankind, Armed Branch of the United Nations

 **Document of Formation** : The Alliance Treaty signed in 2060 AD

 **Date of Formation** : 25th December, 2060 AD

 **Headquarters** : Undisclosed Location, rumored to be located in Asia

 **Major contributing members** : The People's Republic of China, Japan, The Russian Federation, The European Union, The United States Government in Exile, Canada.

 **Leader of UNGDAF** : Unknown

 **Major Supporters** : Angel Faction, Fallen Angel Loyalist Faction, Youkai Loyalist Faction, Chinese Mythological Faction, Greek Mythological Faction, Norse Gods, Grim Reaper Rebel Faction

The United Nations Global Defense Allied Forces or UNGDAF for short was formulated in 2060 after the Bloody 4th of July Incident and the subsequent Fall of America as a response to the increasing Devil Threat. Since the Fall of America revealed the lack of a united global effort against the Devils, the UNGDAF amended the issue by uniting all of the world's leading military under the authority of the United Nation Security Council to prevent distrust among the nations. It is one of the most groundbreaking military organizations in human history as in the past mankind usually established alliance based on common ideology like North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO for short) and the Warsaw Pact. The ability of the alliance to incorporate all nations regardless of the ideological difference is crucial in maintaining a united front against international aggression from the Devils.

The UNGDAF is widely known for its mix of characteristics for a supposedly purely military organization. While the UNGDAF is primarily an international military alliance, it also exhibits characteristics of a global government, an international corporation specializing in technological development and in recent years an international ideological movement of common human identity regardless of ideologies. Although there are criticisms regarding the ideological movement promoted by the UNGDAF, the global population unanimously agrees that the UNGDAF represents humanity's best chance against the Devils.

So far, the Database has no clear picture of the doctrines or the arsenal used by UNGDAF. However, it is hinted that the UNGDAF relies on combined tactics and technology to try offsetting the power advantages that the Devils employed. It is also reported that UNGDAF used many of Chinese, Russian, European and Japanese equipment and armaments. Even though the American Government in Exile possess the most powerful military much of its equipment and armaments are grounded in the United States due to the Bloody 4th of July incident especially its air force. Additional data regarding the subject is required.

 **Raze Taskforce (RT for short)**

 **Official Name** : United Nations Global Defense Allied Forces Special Operations Forces Special Infiltration and Combat Taskforce 118, Codename "Raze"

 **Affiliation** : UNGDAF (Humanity)

 **Type** : Special Operations Unit specializing in infiltration, assassination, intelligence gathering and combat

 **Commissioned** : 2068

 **List of deployments** : 5, latest in Defense of Facility, 2070

 **Mission Motto** : To destroy the Devils

Commissioned in 2068, the Raze Taskforce is the most elite unit available to the UNGDAF. They were trained by the best instructors available from the supernatural factions as most humankind had no experience with Devils before the war. It is the only unit that to be feared by the Devils as the taskforce members rarely suffer kills from the Devils. The Taskforce is also the experimental unit that tests the latest technology available to mankind, similar to how commandos could grant access to prototype weaponry that is not available for conventional units for testing. To be updated.

 **Devils** :

 **Affiliation** : Itself

 **Type** : Multiple Devil Species Conglomerate

 **Leader** : Lucifer (Debatable: The Original Lucifer died in the last war with the Biblical God, it is unknown whenever the present Lucifer is the original one – Additional Data Required)

 **Objective** : To destroy mankind and enslave the Earth to fulfill the dreams of its leader Lucifer

Long thought to be defeated and suffering from low population after the Third War of the Three Factions. The Devils began to target mankind by the mid-2040s with abductions and small-scale killings of humans until 2050 where the Devils revealed their existence to and declared war on mankind. Because each individual devils are stronger than humans, mankind suffered catastrophic losses against the Devils, with the Bloody 4th of July regarded as the worst atrocity in the 21st Century. The Devils were long thought to suffer low population because research on Devil captives by human scientists revealed that the Devils had low fertility rate than humans however the sheer number of Devils fighting in the War and the ability of the Devils to rapidly replace their lost soldiers suggested otherwise.

The Devils by default could use Devil Energy regardless of ranks, this proved to be extremely dangerous to the humans during the initial stages of the war because the effects could kill a human instantly. Further effects of the Devil Energy will be explained in the Terminology Section.

 **Gremory Clan**

 **Affiliation** : Itself, Devils

 **Type** : Militarized Devil Clan with private military forces, Elite battalion for the Devils, semi-private army

 **Leader** : Unknown, possibly the Lord of the Gremory Clan

Notoriously known for their blood-like red hair and an insatiable appetite for blood, the Gremory clan served as the elite battalion among the Devils because of their advanced combat capabilities. In fact, their effectiveness are so devastating that any direct engagements with High-Class Gremory Devils is prohibited and an emergency withdrawal order will be issued to human soldiers to minimize casualties. The abilities of Gremory Clan members are unknown, but it is reported that all of their members including their soldiers possesses above average affinity with Devil Energy when compare to normal Devils. This makes them exceptionally dangerous to humans.

The Gremory clan is rumored to enjoy a very elevated status among the Devils, it is said that even their forces could function at their own discretion without need of approval from the Devil Leaders. As such, their method of brutality is not known to the Devil Leaders themselves. It is also the temporary one of the few clans that could match the Raze Taskforce in terms of strength and skills.

Another fact is that it is the clan that serves as the main provider of Devil Shock Troopers, a kind of elite infantry among the Devils. It is unknown how the Gremory Clan could provide so many Shock Troopers but it is rumored to be based on their rigorous training regime. Further information regarding the Devil Shock Troopers will be explained in the following section regarding Devil Shock Troopers.

 **Devil Shock Troopers**

 **Affiliation** : Devils, particular the Gremory Clan

 **Type** : Elite Infantry of the Devils

 **Numbers** : Unknown, but possibly millions of them

True to its name, the Shock Troopers served as the Elite infantry of the Devils, often striking fear to the humans. While a human to low-class devil kill ratio will be 3 to 1, it is much worse for the human to Devil Shock Trooper as the rate will be 10 to 1. At present, only the Raze Taskforce has the sufficient skills and equipment to change the human to Devil Shock Trooper ratio to human favor. The most distinguishing characteristic of the Shock Troopers is their powerful Devil Energy Attacks without any need of equipment to assist unlike humans. They also have very advanced senses, able to sense a human through smell even if there is a lot of smell molecules in the air. In addition to sense, the Shock Troopers possess much higher endurances that it could take a while for normal human weapons to kill them. As stated before, the Gremory Clan provided the largest number of Devil Shock Troopers to the Devils. One final note is that all Devil Shock Troopers are Middle-class Devils.

* * *

 **Cortana's Database (Terminology Section)**

* * *

 **Holy Energy**

 **Used by** : Raze Taskforce, Angel Faction

 **Primarily usage** : Ammunition for mankind weapons, healing and revival of fallen subjects

Holy Energy is primarily wielded by the Angels since time immemorial. However, as God's children it is actually discovered that the humans could wield it as well unfortunately because of the fact that humans had "sinned" since the fall of Adam and Eve mankind's affinity with Holy Energy is very low. While the Angels could wield it with ease, the humans could only resort to using special equipment that could tap into and use the Holy Energy, the equipment could only be manufactured by Christian Alchemist or Clergy thus severely limiting the numbers of Holy Energy equipment and armaments that could be deployed on the Battlefield. Since the Raze Taskforce is the most elite unit available to mankind, much of the priority of these holy energy weapons goes to the Raze Taskforce. At present, the Church has no way of mass producing these particular weapons due to the complicated production process required, thus the Grigori and the Angels have a dedicated research team in researching and fabricating this type of technology.

Due to the status of God's Children, humans could be healed by the Holy Energy if it is utilized by a medkit. The energy could repair wounded tissues and stop poisoning, a fact much appreciated among humans as it serves as an antidote to Devil Energy Poisoning. Since Holy Energy is infinite, it could be used indefinitely. It is discovered that humans could be trained to wield Holy Energy provided they had training in such discipline. Training for Holy Energy Usage requires extreme mental discipline, therefore at present only the Christian Church could offer such training and due to the fact that using Holy Energy will mean committing oneself to the Biblical God's teachings, most of the wielders are either clergy from the Church or specially-trained soldiers from the Vatican City.

One of the most interesting feature of the Holy Energy is that it could only be used if the person has a pure heart which comes with a very high affinity with it, a person with no pure heart but had no intentions of harming others in any sort of manner thus resulting in a mediocre affinity or a person that has no pure heart but wants to fight for the future of humanity which will be given an above average affinity. Therefore it is possible to use the Holy Energy to detect of a particular person is a traitor by the level of affinity of Holy Energy. Any persons that has no intention of betraying humanity could use any holy energy

weapons regardless the level of affinity he or she has, but a traitor will always be unable to use it due to their intentions.

 **Respawn Field**

 **Used by** : Raze Taskforce

 **Primary Usage** : Revive fallen soldiers

This particular field requires both the efforts of an Angel and a Grim Reaper to project, which allows fallen soldiers WITHIN the field to be revived. The exact method to produce this field is unknown as it is classified as top secret by Azazel. No further information available until Azazel removes access restriction.

 **Devil Energy**

 **Used by** : Devils

 **Primary Usage** : Weapon and unit enhancement, possible revival of fallen subjects (additional data required)

Devil Energy is wielded by the Devils and it serves as their primary method of attacking humans. Like Holy Energy, the power of a devil's attacks relates to his or her affinity with the Devil Energy, but the Devils has a much higher affinity with the energy, even much higher than human's affinity with Holy Energy. Despite that, the Low-Class Devils still requires special equipment to use Devil Energy but the damage done is far more than conventional human weapons. Devil energy is extremely toxic to humans, it is discovered that just one dose of Devi Energy is enough to kill a human in just 10 seconds.

One of the most disturbing characteristic of Devil energy is that fact that it could manifest in a gas-like form. The gas form is invisible to human eyes and no human detectors or scanners could detect it, the only way of knowing its presences is by the sudden death of a person. However, since the Devil Energy has a very large field of effect this method of detection is not useful as ALL persons in a squad will be killed simultaneously. In addition to its large area of effect, since Devil Energy's Gas Form is not a conventional chemical or biological weapon by human means, even gas masks or Nuclear Biological and Chemical Protection suits will be ineffective against them. The process in killing a human through the gas form is by completely destroying the tissues of the body through the nervous system and the bloodstream in just a matter of seconds. The energy will spread through the entire body after it enters the bloodstream when a human breathes in. After spreading to the entire body in an alarming rate, the gas then destroy all tissues and organs of the victim, ending his or her life. This form of Devil Energy could be released easily by Middle-class or specially trained Low-Class Devils, resulting in horrifying Human to Low-Class Devil death to kill ratio of 20 to 1 before the creation of the Evangelion Serum.

The gas form's weakness is that it could not stay in its victim's body for long. After a time period between 10 to 15 seconds, the gas will then dissipate and lossing its potency rendering it completely harmless. Therefore, if a human's body could regenerate lost tissue at the same pace as the gas's destruction of it, the gas will be ineffective against them as it could not destroy the tissue fast enough before the gas dissipates. The Evangelion Serum was produced by utilizing this critical weakness, thus allowing human soldiers to stand a chance against the Devils. Further information regarding the Evangelion Energy could be found below.

 **Evangelion Serum**

 **Type** : genetic modification serum

 **Effects on recipient** : accelerated regenerative powers.

 **Date of creation** : 2rd of March, 2068.

After countless failure and with the assistance of the Grigori, humanity final managed to produce the Evangelion Serum. As explained in the Devil Energy Database, the Evangelion Serum granted the recipient accelerated regenerative powers. This is crucial in neglecting the effects of the Devil Energy Gas as there is no method in preventing a human from inhaling the gas. So far, besides the accelerated regenerative powers, there are no additional abilities provided the Serum's recipient because it is remarked by the creator Azazel that any further modification to the Serum will cause extreme genetic complications.

* * *

 **Cortana's Database (Raze Taskforce Equipment Section)**

* * *

 **Raze Mark I Battle Armor**

 **Official Name** : M079 Prototype Mechanized Multi-purpose Combat Integrated Infantry Combat Body Protection Armor

 **Type** : Exo-suit type body armor

 **User** : Raze Taskforce, Raze Soldier

 **Accessories** :

 **2x Type 99 Pre-installed Jet Propelled Combat Boots**

 **1x General Dynamics** **Norinco Type – M60 Body Armour Reactor**

 **1x Z89 Force Transfer System**

 **1x 864 Multi Equipment Hardpoint for equipment usage**

 **1x Type 59 Data Uplinked Neuro-interface Combat Helmet**

 **Appearance** : Based on the Raze Armour from Raze 1, slightly modified by adding a metal facemask at the exposed nose and mouth section (Original armour exposed the wearer's nose and mouth)

 **Abilities** : Double Jump, enhanced endurance against Devil Energy Attacks, interchangeable equipment usage

The Raze Mark 1 Battle Armour is an experimental prototype battle armour that is specially developed for the Raze Taskforce using the latest technologies in mechanized armour joints, data uplink between units, force absorption techniques and electronic uplink. It is designed to protect the soldier from passive environmental hazards like radiation, chemical, extreme heat or cold. Unfortunately, environmental hazards that are classified as active like ice spikes or dangerous machinery could kill the wearer regardless. Also if the hazards are too extreme for the armour to handle like lava the wearer could still get killed. While it offers excellent protection against Devil Energy, it does not protect the wearer indefinitely so concentrated Devil Energy attacks like those shot out from the Devil Energy Rifle could still kill the wearer. Mass Production of the armour will be possible once sufficient performance data has been acquired

 **Type 99 Pre-installed Jet Propelled Combat Boots**

 **Type** : Jump Jet equipped Combat Boots

 **Abilities** : Allow the wearer to execute double jump in mid-air

The Type 99 Pre-installed Jet Propelled Combat Boots uses the latest development in fuel cell technology and jet propulsion. The fuel cells uses the heat emitted from the exhaust and could re-charge rapidly for additional use and the jets are powerful to enable the wearer to double jump. The jet also has its own shock absorption which allows the wearer to land on his feet after jumping from an elevated without sustaining injuries to his muscles or bones. The Raze Mark 1 Battle Armour comes standard with the boots while those who do not wear the armour could also use the Jump Jets. Jump Jet Boots however are limited to the Raze Taskforce only because the usage of the boots requires training and many initial recruits of the UNGDAF died because they could not adjust their landing position in time with some landing on their heads and killing them.

 **Z89 Force Transfer System**

 **Abilities** : Transfer the weight of the accessories that the user wears (weapons) to the ground thus neglecting the weight effects on the wearer, also absorb and transfer forces from impacts like landing to protect the wearer

With its properties of force transferring and absorption, this system (actually an energy field) enable its wearers to carry multiple weapons and equipment to battle without having any effects on the wearer. It also absorbs the force during impacts to protect the wearer.

 **864 Multi Equipment Hardpoint**

 **Type** : Backpack equipped with a hardpoint allowing the wearer to use any type of equipment attached to it by thought.

 **ZFX-09 Emergency Holy Energy Wave Medical Kit**

 **Codename** : Medkit

 **Primary user** : Priest, Md. Sage

 **Abilities** : Heal surrounding soldiers in a 3 meter radius.

The Medkit uses Holy Energy to heal God's Children AKA Human. Since Holy Energy is not human medicine, it could heal any sort of injuries like burning, scratching or even injuries caused by concentrated Devil Energy attacks. However, as the power is limited it could only heal the nearby soldiers and it does not fully heal a heavily injured person.

 **EX-580 Environmental Imagery Active Camouflage**

 **Codename** : Stealth Camo

 **Primary User** : Ghost

 **Abilities** : Grants the Wearer to able to camouflage himself with the surroundings

By using graphic sensors to detect the surrounding environment, the EX-580 Environmental Imagery Active Camouflage or Stealth Camo projects an energy field that distorts the light wavelength projecting on the wearer, making him or her invisible to enemy eyes. To counter the Devil's enhanced sense, the Stealth Camo also prevents the smell molecules emitting from the wearer from being exposed outside of the field, effectively hiding the wearer. Reports show that the stealth camo is alarmingly effective, with only the Ultimate-Class Devils being able to detect a camouflaged human.

* * *

 **Cortana's Database (Weapon Section)**

* * *

 **Weapon information database: Indicates the characteristic of the weapons**

 **Scale: 1-8** : The higher the number, the better the statistic that weapon possess. Note: in same cases there are some weapon which statistics will exceed the scale for example 9 or even 12

 **Power** : The amount of damage that the weapon could inflict PER shot

 **Range** : The distance that the weapon could damage the enemy

 **Ammo** : The amount of ammo that the weapon could carry PER clip

 **Rate** : The Rate of Fire of the weapon

 **Accuracy** : How accurate the weapon is

 **Radius** : Area of Effect weapon only (Explosives + pyro weaponry)

 **Abilities** : Any extra characteristics that the weapon has besides Power, Range, Ammo, Speed, Accuracy or Radius (Example: Fire + Corrosive + Freeze)

 **Type QB95 Energy Rifle**

 **Nickname** : Raze Energy Rifle

 **Power** : 2/8

 **Range** : 4/8

 **Ammo** : 3/8 – 30 shot per clip

 **Rate** : 6/8

 **Accuracy** : 5/8

 **Abilities** : Can have attachments due to its hardpoint below the barrel of the rifle. Can be recharged in 30 seconds

 **Appearance** : The Assault Rifle from Raze 1

The Type QB95 Energy Rifle or known simply as the Raze Energy Rifle is the standard issue to the Raze Task Force. The energy that the rifle uses as its ammo is Holy Energy, making it a lethal weapon against the Devils. Although each individual shot is not powerful, the rate of fire and range compensates the lack of power per shot. With its rate of fire, damage, ammo and versatility (it can have numerous attachments including a grenade launcher, a flashlight or an underslung shotgun), it has become a favorite among the Raze Soldiers. It is rumored that the Grigori is attempting to master the manufacturing of this weapon and fabricate mass production of this rifle as it is still can only be produced by the Vatican City.

 **Model 626 MS32 Shot Gun**

 **Nickname** : Raze Shotgun

 **Power** : 8/8

 **Range** : 1/8

 **Ammo** : 1/8 – 4 shots

 **Rate** : 1/8

 **Accuracy** : 1/8

 **Abilities** : Can synchronize with Type 59 Data Uplinked Neuro-interface Combat Helmet to allow accurate firing from the hip

 **Appearance** : The Flame Shotgun from Raze 1

Considered as an oddity among shotguns due to the targeting laser that comes with with it, the Raze Shotgun is another popular weapon among the Raze Soldiers due to its power against the Devils. It fires 5 shots of huge silver bullets, which is enough to kill a low-class Devil in just two shots. The targeting laser is actually linked to an interface system that comes with the shotgun, allowing the shotgun to synchronize with the Type 59 Data Uplinked Neuro-interface Combat Helmet and allowing the user to fire from the hips without a drop in accuracy. Like the Raze Energy Rifle, it faces the problem of limited production because of the expensive production of the ammunition as silver bullets are actually hard to manufacture in large numbers without a drop in its potency. Nonetheless, it earned its name in the battle field.

 **EX-L001 Energy Sniper Rifle**

 **Nickname** : Pulsator

 **Power** : 7/8

 **Range** : 9.5/8

 **Ammo** 2/8 – 8 shot per clip

 **Rate** : 4/8

 **Accuracy** : 8/8

 **Abilities** : Pierce, allowing it to hit multiple enemies in a straight line. Can be recharged in 1 minute

 **Appearance** : The Puslator from Raze 3

By firing a concentrated Holy Energy beam, the Pulsator could pierce several enemies at once provided that they are at a straight line. The Pulsator is often used by Ghost as not only it is powerful, it is quite accurate for a sniper rifle and combining with its rechargeable properties makes it a favourite among snipers including Johnny Rockit. It is much preferred over the .50 Cal Sniper Rifle as it could pierce enemies and could provide nearly unlimited ammo. However, the beam will expose the user making him or her easy to be killed while the .50 Cal would not compromise the position of its user. It is still preferred over the .50 Cal thus it is a standard issue weapon

 **General Dynamics Norinco M777 50 Caliber Anti-Material Sniper Rifle**

 **Nickname** : .50 Cal Sniper Rifle

 **Power** : 6/8

 **Range** : 9/8

 **Ammo** : 2/8 – 5 shot per clip

 **Rate** : 2/8

 **Accuracy** : 8/8

 **Abilities** : Exceptional damage to head

 **Appearance** : .50 Cal Sniper Rifle from Raze 3

The .50 Cal Sniper Rifle is inferior to the Pulsator in almost every aspect, but it is superior to the Pulsator if the user wants to have stealth on his or her side. The .50 Cal uses silver bullets as ammo instead of a Holy Energy beam, making it less likely to expose the user to the enemy. It also does exceptional damage to the head of the Devils, and usually it is a must if the user wants to kill the Devil before he or she runs out of ammo. The .50 Cal Sniper Rifle is much cheaper to manufacture than the Pulsator, but it so far it seems that its effectiveness is limited to assassination.

 **RXT – 613 Holy Energy Shotgun**

 **Nickname** : Blunderbuss

 **Power** : 10/8

 **Range** : 1/8

 **Ammo** : 1/8 – 4 shot per clip

 **Rate** : 1/8

 **Accuracy** : 6/8

 **Abilities** : Homing

 **Appearance** : The Blunderbuss from Raze 3

Used by Priest, the Blunderbuss is widely regarded as an overpowering weapon among the Raze Taskforce. It fires 5 shots of concentrated Holy Energy and the shots is capable of homing its target for some unknown reason. The Blunderbuss is so powerful that it is one of the few weapons that could one shot a Low-Class Devil or an unshielded Middile-Class Devil and heavily damage a High-Class Devil, as such it is subsequently one of the few weapons to be feared by the Devils. The Blunderbuss's raw power allowed it to throw away a Low-Class Devil's corpse for an extreme distance. The shotgun, like most of its Holy Energy weapon brethren is difficult to manufacture, presently only Priest is the one to use it.

 **T871 Man Portable Multi-Purpose Rocket Launcher**

 **Nickname** : Raze Rocket Launcher

 **Power** : 12/8

 **Range** : 6/8

 **Ammo** : 1/8 – 3 shots per clip

 **Rate** : 2/8 – 3 shots in succession

 **Accuracy** : 6/8

 **Radius** : 4/8

 **Abilities** : None

 **Appearance** : The Rocket Launcher from Raze 2

Firing a V-12 Rocket from it spells doom for its enemies, the Raze Rocket Launcher is another one of the few overpowering weapons against a Devil. It is rumoured that a few times both the Raze Soldier and Shirone managed to kill 3 to 4 Devils with just one warhead from this powerful rocket launcher. It is also however being dubbed as the Suicide Curse Bringer because it is often the reason for Raze Taskforce Members committing suicide by firing the Rocket at point-blank range, especially Blaze, Sgt. Johnson and Ex. Treem. The warheads lack guidance system, thus its rockets are not 100% accurate. The Raze Rocket Launcher could also be modified to fire a variety of warheads, including incendiary warheads.

 **QBZ-07754A Man Portable Homing Rocket Launcher**

 **Nickname** : Ice Hunter

 **Power** : 8/8

 **Range** : 5/8

 **Ammo** : 3/8 – 10 shots per clip

 **Rate** : 4/8 – automatic firing rocket launcher

 **Accuracy** : 5/8

 **Radius** : 2/8

 **Abilities** : Homing, Rapid Fire

 **Appearance** : Ice Hunter from Raze 2

Using a special chemical coolant system, the Ice Hunter could fire homing rockets in a much faster rate than its T871 cousin. The temperature that this coolant is near the temperature of ice, thus its name. Individually, the rockets do less damage than the Raze Rocket Launcher but it higher firing rate and higher ammo capacity compensates for it. As the warheads are not as powerful as the Raze Rocket Launcher, it in turn has a lower suicide rate than the RRL. The rockets are actually frozen to the core to prevent them from seeking other rockets.

 **XMS-90 Pyro Particle Accelerator Gun**

 **Nickname** : Burster

 **Power** : 6/8

 **Range** : 4/8

 **Ammo** : 3/8 – 8 shots per clip

 **Rate** : 1/8

 **Accuracy** : 1/8

 **Abilities** : Fire

Appearance: Burster from Raze 3

Firing a volley of pyro pallets makes the Burster an excellent weapon in setting a target on fire. The pallets' chemical compound is not known to others but it is known that it could set a Devil on fire and conventional fire extinguishing methods are ineffective against it like water or carbon dioxide fire extinguisher. This particle accelerator is also one of the few weapons that could one-shot a Low-Class Devil with ease but its damage per shot is still inferior to the Blunderbuss.

 **M20 Heavy Infantry Flame Weapon**

 **Nickname** : Flamethrower

 **Power** : 2/8

 **Range** : 1/8

 **Ammo** : 8/8 – Huge Single Clip

 **Rate** : 6/8

 **Accuracy** : 6/8

 **Abilities** : Fire

 **Appearance** : Flamethrower from Raze 3

Not much is known about the chemical compound in the Flamethrower, but the only known chemical inside it is Holy Water. This makes the Flamethrower very powerful against Devil's flesh, and same as the Burster the fire could not be put out by conventional means.

 **Magnum T2 Type 01**

 **Nickname** : Magnum T2

 **Power** : 6/8

 **Range** : 3/8

 **Ammo** : 2/8 – 8 shots per clip

 **Rate** : 2/8

 **Accuracy** : 4/8

 **Abilities** : None

 **Appearance** : Magnum T2 from Raze 1

Distributed to only the Raze Taskforce and high-ranking officers, this silver bullet pistols does more damage per shot than the Raze Energy Rifle despite its shorter range and its lower clip ammo capacity. Its recoil however is extremely high, requiring the officer to at least train for 420 hours in mastering this weapon before they could use it on the battlefield.

* * *

 **Another Chapter finished. Thank you for encouraging me to write the story. Reviews are welcome BUT NO FLAMES!**


End file.
